Romantic Rainbow
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! /"apa yang kalian harapkan untuk akhir dari kisah menakjubkanku ini?" / KYUSUNG FIC / UN-OFFICIAL PAIR/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Sub Title : Rain, Rainbow and You.

Pairing : KYUSUNG! KYUSUNG! KYUSUNG! AND KYUSUNG!

Cast : Mommy (yesung) and Appa (Kyuhyun), Fishy(Donghae) , Monkey(Eunhyuk) and Others

Lenght : 1 of..?

Genre : Weird Fantasy, Romance, Smoothy fluff *i'm not sure*

Rate : T (For Tentuin sendiri ya)

Disclaimer : KYUSUNG IS FATE, YEWON IS REAL ! enough?

Warning : Miss Typo(s), bad plot, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS , and ALUR BERANTAKAN+PATAS! TOTALY GAJE! *always*

_DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE.. BECAUSE IT'S MY __**YEWON**__DERFUL WORLD WITH __**SPARKYU**__ ON THE __**CLOUD**__.._

.

.

~ HAPPY READING ~

.

.

.

_Aku seorang yang membenci hujan. Kau tau kenapa?_

_Karena Hujan merenggut kebebasanku. Hujan menjadikan awan-ku tiada. dan itu yang membuatku makin membencinya_

_Tapi, kau adalah lain..._

_Karena kau, Kini hujan yang selalu kubenci berubah menjadi suatu yang kurindukan kehadirannya_

_Karena setelah hujan pergi, pelangi akan datang menyambut. Menyemarakan dunia_

_Hujan, pelangi dan kau... sekarang adalah semua hal yang kutunggu dan kucintai.._

—_KyuSung_

.

.

.

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW  
**

Namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Tampan. Perawakannya juga tinggi menjulang. Putih. Memiliki sepasang caramel cerah yang sungguh menghanyutkan. Bibir penuh yang amat menggoda. Anak tunggal pengusaha yang kaya raya. Tak berlebihan jika ia sangat populer dikampusnya. Semua aspek nyaris ia gapai. Tapi selayaknya manusia, ia tidaklah sempurna.

Playboy. Bertingkah semaunya sendiri. Melanggar peraturan. Gemar Membolos.

Hanya segelintir dari "kekurang sempurnaannya". Jika mau diulas lebih dalam, maka kau bisa menemukan seribu satu bad atitude-nya yang lain. Hmm.. cukup menguras tenaga kalau begitu.

"Kyu," panggil seorang namja dari kedua namja yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di cafetaria yang ada dikampusnya.

"..."

"Kyuhyun." Lagi, kali ini namja lain disamping namja yang pertama yang mengangkat suara.

"..."

Lagi. Keduanya diacuhkan. Sedang apakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, hingga mampu mengacuhkan kedua orang itu?

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"..."

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" dengan amat keras, keduanya akhirnya sedikit membentak Kyuhyun.

"Sttt.. berisik!"

Keduanya Cengo. Hah, what the hell? Mereka sudah sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suara mereka untuk memanggil si Cho itu, namun balasannya hanya dua kata. Sttt dan apa.. Berisik? Yang benar saja!

SET

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KEMBALIKAN PSPKU, LEE DONGHAE!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika satu diantara kedua namja didepannya itu tiba-tiba merebut psp yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Berhentilah bermain! Sekarang kerjakan tugas yang Jung seosaengmin berikan!" seru namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi—!"

"Kerjakan sekarang atau tak akan kukembalikan selamanya!" sela satu namja yang lain, Lee Hyukjae.

"Ishh.. baik..baik.." dengan malas, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpandangan sesaat kemudian mereka terkikik bersama. Kartu matimu sudah kami Pegang. Batin keduanya.

Oh ayolah, seluruh penghuni jagad raya ini juga tau jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah the First maniak game in the world. Walaupun ia playboy, suka gonta-ganti pacar, setiap hari mengencani wanita maupun namja yang berstatus Uke yang berbeda-beda. Namun tetap, kekasih hatinya yang paling utama adalah benda hitam persegi yang biasa disebut PSP. Ia lebih memilih memutuskan kekasihnya dari pada harus menelantarkan PSPnya barang sehari. Cinta mati rupanya. Dan PSP adalah kartu matinya.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae atau biasa disapa Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Mereka sangat tau bagaimana kapasitas otak Kyuhyun. Encer, jelas. Jenius, mendekati.

Tuhan memang baik. Mungkin terlalu baik. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang yang bisa dikatakan berandalan itu dianugerahi Otak hampir setara dengan Albert Einsten? Tanpa belajarpun Kyuhyun sudah menguasai materi. Jadi Untuk apa ia bersusah menimba ilmu di universitas kalau begitu? Jawabnya, sekedar Formalitas saja. tak dianggap anak durhaka oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan agar Gelarnya nanti diakui Oleh semua orang. Ishhh.. lucu sekali.

"ini tugas kalian. Sekarang kembalikan kekasihku!" sengit Kyuhyun seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Cho Kyuhyun memang bisa diandalkan.

"baiklah. Ini kekasihmu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. kami mencintaimu!" dengan segera, keduanya menghambur pergi setelah sebelumnya tak lupa memberikan kerlingan genit pada Kyuhyun. Yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun mual karenanya. Apa-apaan mereka?

"YA, DASAR IKAN DAN MONYET MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya lantang pada kedua orang itu. namun yang diteriaki hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dari kejauhan. Menjengkelkan.

Tidak! Hubungan mereka tak serumit dan seabstrak itu. Cho Kyuhyun memang populer—sangat populer. Namun dalam urusan teman, Hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk-lah yang benar-benar beruntung. Mereka adalah dua orang yang amat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tipe pemilih dalam pergaulan. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tak lebih dari sosok dingin yang misterius. Susah terbuka dan tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

Kenyataannya, mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak ketiganya dipertemukan disekolah tingkat pertama. Hingga sekarang diuniversitas, mereka kembali bersama. Well, itu sudah mereka atur sebenarnya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah dua alien dari Planet pluto yang kebetulan tersesat dibumi. Kepribadian keduanya yang aneh, unik dan cenderung hyperactive makin menguatkan Hipotesa Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya ngawur itu.

Pada dasarnya, hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk-lah yang membuatnya nyaman bercerita, berkeluh kesah, dan bersenda gurau secara bebas. dan keduanya makin menyempurnakannya. Bebas namun masih dikoridor. Bebas namun terbatas. Itulah prinsip hidup Kyuhyun. Ia masih percaya dengan Tuhan.

Kembali Kyuhyun Pusatkan perhatiannya pada "kekasih" perseginya itu. hingga sebuah suara mengubah segalanya.

"Kyunnie changi~" suara dengan nada nakal itu, disusul dengan melingkarnya tangan dilehernya, membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Menyingkirlah, Seohyun. Aku sedang malas!" dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menurunkan lengan Yeoja cantik yang bernama Seohyun itu dari Lehernya. Ia risih.

"Kyunnie, ayolah.. temani aku~" lagi. Yeoja berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan jurus aegyeonya yang makin membuat Kyuhyun muak.

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang, Aku malas!" Kyuhyun mulai berdiri. Satu hal yang paling ia benci adalah, Ketika kencannya dengan "kekasih"nya diganggu, yang mengakibatkan tulisan "game over" terpampang. Yang artinya ia kalah. Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dikalahkan.

Seohyun masih mencoba tersenyum, walaupun setengah mati ia terlonjak saat Kyuhyun membentaknya seperti itu. sepertinya, urat malu Yeoja itu sudah lama terputus. Entahlah.

"Kyu—!"

"Kita putus. Selamat tinggal!" Kata-kata Seohyun tercekat begitu saja dengan suara Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tampannya meninggalkan Yeoja cantik itu yang masih membeku.

"DASAR CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK!" yeoja itu mulai menangis serta mengumpat. Tak ia pedulikan banyak pasang mata yang menganggapnya aneh. Terserah. Yang pasti, harga dirinya kali ini benar-benar menguap entah kemana. Hanya karena Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya ber-smirk ria. Ini keburukan Kyuhyun yang lain. Jika rasanya ia sudah bosan, maka saat itu pula ia akan memutuskan mereka begitu saja. apa terlihat jahat? Tak berperasaan? Hmm.. tidak begitu juga. salahkan mereka, Yeoja maupun Uke yang mengejar lalu menyerahkan diri mereka begitu saja. Kyuhyun tak memaksa, mereka yang menghampiri secara Cuma-cuma. Dan bukan menjadi suatu keharusan jika Kyuhyun terikat. Sekali lagi, ia manusia bebas. Bebas dengan apapun yang hatinya inginkan. Tak peduli jikapun menyakiti hati yang lain. Egois eoh?

Terus melangkah dengan seringai yang tak luput dari wajah tampannya. Selalu begitu. Setiap lepas, maka ia terlihat amat cerah. Aneh.

"sudah kukatakan, aku malas." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Terus saja dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya. Hingga keluar dari kawasan universitas elit itu. membolos lagi.

Hari ini langit Seoul tak seramah biasa. Mendung. Suram. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, air langit itu akan meluruh.

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat. Ia jalan kaki, dan sebentar lagi hujan. Sialnya, ia tak juga membawa payung. Apa harus ia kehujanan?

Hujan

Satu hal lain yang ada didiri Kyuhyun. Ia pembenci Hujan nomor satu. Benci. Tentu tak suka.

Jalan kaki? Bukan naik mobil? Bukankah ia anak konglomerat?

Alasannya sama. ia bebas. Bebas menentukan apa yang ia mau. Berjalan kaki, maupun naik mobil mewahnya, sama sekali tak ada beda. Dan saat ini, ia lebih suka memfungsikan kakinya lebih intens. tak mau menopang dengan mesin dulu. toh jarak antara universitas dengan mansion megahnya taklah jauh.

Dan sekarang, ia kembali mengumpati kebebasannya itu. ia jalan kaki dan sudah dipastikan hujan akan turun, jika mengingat Langit Seoul yang bahkan telah menyuarakan suara nerakanya—petir bergemuruh. Memekakan telinga.

BRUS

Dan Ya, Hujan benar-benar datang. Sukses membuat Kyuhyun lari kocar-kacir mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk berteduh.

Selamat. Dengan berbinar, Kyuhyun berlari menepi menuju pohon Willow yang terlihat kokoh dan berdaun lebat . Berlindunglah ia.

Dengan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu basah, bajunya-pun. Dasar hujan. Tetap saja membuatnya basah.

Bibir indah itu mulai membiru. Hujan tak juga mau reda. Malah makin deras. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba berlindung, tetap saja, alam menelannya. Hujan mengkuyupkannya. Pohon ini tak banyak membantu. Ujung-ujungnya, seluruh tubuhnya basah juga. sampai kedalam.

"hujan, aku membencimu. Kau tau?" dengan bibir bergetar, Kyuhyun terus merancau. Hujan membuatnya basah. Hujan membuatnya dingin. Hujan membuatnya menggigil. Dan Hujan membuatnya tak bebas. Ia benci.

"MENGAPA KAU SELALU MEMBUAT HARIKU MENYEBALKAN, EOH?!" serunya. Matanya nyalang mengarah pada langit. kilatan kemarahan terlihat nyata.

"Kau membuatku muak!" intensitas bunyi itu menurun. Kyuhyun amat kedinginan saat ini. ia menggigil. Sungguh. Ini dingin.

Tanpa terasa. Hujan mulai reda. Hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil. Entah Doanya terkabul atau karena Tuhan sudah malas mendengar umpatannya? Terserah. Yang penting Kyuhyun sudah bisa pulang sekarang.

Ia mulai berjalan. Langit mulai melunak. Benar. Kilau rupa-rupa warna samar terlihat. Anggun. Indah. Orang-orang menyebutnya Pelangi.

Tapi Siapa yang peduli. Yang Kyuhyun tau, cepat sampai rumah, dan bergelung nyaman dihangatnya selimut yang super tebal miliknya itu. it's perfect plan.

"Mengapa kau begitu membenci hujan?!" sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba mengintruksi.

"HUAAAA!"

BRUG

"Akhh~!"

Dan Kyuhyun terjerembab dengan tak elitnya. Suara siapa itu? mengapa begitu mengagetkan?

Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Belum melihat Rupa sosok yang mengagetkannya dengan suaranya yang amat tiba-tiba. Amarahnya kembali tersulut. Ia sudah sangat kuyup, ingat? Dan kini ia jatuh tepat ditanah yang basah akibat terkena guyuran hujan. Kotor. Tentu saja, kotor semua. Hari ini sungguh "fantastic" untuknya.

"YA! KAU MENGA—!

Caramel Kyuhyun membulat. Hingga suaranya hilang entah kemana. Sosok didepannya itu. sosok itu..

"...getkanku." lirih, namun masih terdengar sambungan kata-kata itu. sungguh, sosok itu mampu merubah suaranya yang seharusnya lantang itu.

Sosok didepannya kini. Sosok itu berpakaian serba putih. Tubuhnya mungil, putih, rambutnya panjang sebahu yang berhasil menutupi sebagian keningnya, wajahnya bulat, sepasang mata Sipit layaknya bulan sabit, kedua pipi chubby-nya yang mencuat rona merah—manis, hidung kecil nan mancung, dan terakhir bibirnya. Bibir mungil, pink alami, tanpa pewarna apapun, nampak sangat kissable. Membingkai pas dengan wajahnya yang amat sangat mulus tanpa cacat itu. mungkin rasanya sangat manis jika bisa mencicipinya. Kau terlalu jauh mengkhayal, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Perfect.." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Caramelnya masih terus berkelana kesetiap inchi tubuh sosok didepannya itu. sungguh, kini ia sangat-amat- terpesona dengan sosok itu. Tuhan, apa benar ada sosok seindah itu?

Sosok itu menerjap-nerjap lucu. Kedipan matanya terasa sangat polos. Manis. Sangat manis. So cutely. Bahkan rasanya Kyuhyun sudah lupa caranya bernapas. berkedip-nya pun, membuatnya makin indah. Oh ya Tuhan, mengapa kau begitu menciptanya dengan keindahan yang berlebihan? So..so.. Aishh..!

"Kau sangat indah.."

"nde?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai. Hmm.. enaknya KEEP or DELETE nih?

Tergantung responnya deh..

Yosh... Actually, KyuSung Always Awesome. Aren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Sub Title : Rain, Rainbow and You.

Pairing : KYUSUNG! KYUSUNG! KYUSUNG! AND KYUSUNG!

Cast : Mommy (yesung) and Appa (Kyuhyun), Fishy(Donghae) , Monkey(Eunhyuk) and Others

Lenght : 2 of..?

Genre : Weird Fantasy, Romance, Smoothy fluff *i'm not sure*

Rate : T (For Tentuin sendiri ya)

Disclaimer : KYUSUNG IS FATE, YEWON IS REAL ! enough?

Warning : Miss Typo(s), BOYS LOVE, YAOI, ALUR BERANTAKAN, TOTALY GAJE, FAILED AND NO FEEL

**Innocent!Ye, Pervert!Kyu**

**.**

a/n : setelah aku baca review, kebayakan nanyain "itu rambutnya Yesung ko panjang sih? apa yesung cewe?"

hmm.. ternyata ada Miss disini..

yang aku maksud itu emang rambutnya Yeye itu panjang sebahu. Dan waktu aku "nyiptain" karakter Yeye disini pas keingetan Drama musical-nya yang Hong Gil Dong. Disitu rambutnya Yeye panjang kan. dan ada lagi referensinya, yaitu Taemin Shinee.. di MV Lucifer and Sherlock rambutnya minnie juga panjang kan? ya segitu deh kira2 panjangnya rambutnya Yeye disini.

Udah Clear dong sekarang? bukannya lebih unyu2 kalo rambutnya yeye itu panjang? Karatkernya lebih ngena.. feel-nya lebih dapet.. hhee

Oke deh.. ini saya udah update Kilat, semoga tidak mengecewakan..

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE.. BECAUSE IT'S MY **YEWON**DERFUL WORLD WITH **SPARKYU** ON THE **CLOUD..**

.

.

~ HAPPY READING ~

.

.

.

Aku seorang yang membenci hujan. Kau tau kenapa?

Karena Hujan merenggut kebebasanku. Hujan menjadikan awan-ku tiada. dan itu yang membuatku makin membencinya

Tapi, kau adalah lain...

Karena kau, Kini hujan yang selalu kubenci berubah menjadi suatu yang kurindukan kehadirannya

Karena setelah hujan pergi, pelangi akan datang menyambut. Menyemarakan dunia

Hujan, pelangi dan kau... sekarang adalah semua hal yang kutunggu dan kucintai..

—KyuSung

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

Kyuhyun pun sama masih membatu. Masih dengan posisi terakhirnya. Terduduk diatas tanah basah yang tentu saja lembah. Masih melayang seakan. Sosok itu benar-benar mampu membuat arwah seorang Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan raganya sekejap.

Apa memang se-luar biasa itu?

"Hei, kau kenapa? jangan membuatku takut." Sosok mempesona itu mulai berucap lagi. Kentara sekali nada ketakutan didalam suara merdu itu. dan Kyuhyun-pun akhirnya sadar. Arwahnya kembali. Tubuhnya menghangat seketika. Suaranya. Bahkan suaranya-pun membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpesona. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana sosok itu begitu semenakjubkan itu?

"hei.. kau kenapa? bicaralah.." mata sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tak juga menyahuti. Membuat sosok itu semakin ketakutan.

"Hiks..Hiks.. jebal..hiks..bicaralah.." dan benar, kelopak mata indah itu mulai mengalirkan liquid beningnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih ingin bermain-main lantas kelabakan. Sosok indah itu mulai terisak.

"Ya..Ya..Ya.. Uljimma!" Kyuhyun serta merta bangkit. Tak ia pedulikan tanah basah yang mengotori seluruh pakaiannya.

"Hiks...Hiks..." isakannya makin terdengar. Dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun panik.

GREP

"jangan menangis, kumohon!" dengan lirih, Kyuhyun berucap. Dan satu hal yang juga tak mengerti. Mengapa berani-beraninya, ia memeluk, mendekap atau apapun itu namanya, sosok indah itu. kau lancang sekali, tuan Cho.

"Hiks..kau..kau..hiks..kenapa?" tanya sosok itu seraya terus terisak.

Eh!

Caramel Kyuhyun sontak melebar. Bukankah pertanyaan itu yang harusnya keluar dari mulutnya?

"aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab ini lebih baik. Dengan lembut, dieratkan dekapan pada sosok indah itu. sebenarnya apa ini? mengapa ia benar-benar nekat kali ini? dan entah sadar atau tidak. Sosok itu sama sekali tak memberontak.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kaget." Lagi, sosok itu berucap dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kali ini, tangisannya sudah mereda.

"gwaenchana.." perlahan, dilepaskannya rengkuhan hangat itu. menatap lekat sosok mengagumkan itu. hingga akhirnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat dikedua sisi pipi chubby yang terlihat rona merah itu.

Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar sulit bernafas kali ini. wajahnya benar-benar amat-sangat sempurna. Manis. Cantik. indah. Semua melebur dalam frame wajah sosok itu.

Apa aku sedang melihat malaikat? Batin Kyuhyun takjub.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak suka melihat airmatamu ini." melawan semua gemuruh yang ada, dihapusnya jejak-jejak airmata yang masih tampak pada wajah manis itu. tindakan yang diluar dugaan.

Sosok itu hanya diam. Menolak tidak. Membalas juga tidak. Onyx sipitnya terus terpusat pada Kyuhyun. Sesekali berkedip lucu. Yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih imut.

"nah, sudah kembali indah." Ucap Kyuhyun puas ketika melihat tak ada lagi airmata diwajah manis itu.

"sekarang katakan siapa namamu dan kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih setia membingkai wajah manis itu. ishh.. masih mengefektifkan kesempatan eoh?

"Aku?" tanyanya polos. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kau, manis." Dielusnya pipi Chubby itu lembut.

Sosok itu lagi-lagi berkedip lugu. "mereka memanggilku Yesung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "nama yang indah. Sangat pantas untukmu yang tak kalah indah." Sedang menggombal eh, Cho Kyuhyun?

Sosok itu hanya tersipu. Pipi Chubby yang sudah merona, makin bertambah merah dibuatnya.

"dari mana asalmu? agaknya kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi manusia. Katakan, kau bidadari atau malaikat?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia bukan tengah merayu apalagi menggombal. Sosok ini bahkan lebih cantik dari mantannya yang paling cantik sekalipun. Lebih manis dari Uke yang terakhir kali ia kencani. Sungguh. Manisnya berlebihan.

"aku tak tau. Aku selalu muncul bersama pelangi."

Kedua Orbs Kyuhyun melebar. Sosok didepannya bukan tengah bercada kan?

"Kau serius?" Yesung mengangguk imut.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong." Balas Yesung ringan.

Dan Kyuhyun makin tak percaya. Hei, 2013 sudah didepan mata. sangat tabu untuk ia percaya dengan hal-hal berbau fantasy maupun contra logic seperti ini.

Memang benar keindahan Yesung setara dengan malaikat ataupun bidadari. Tapi tetap, keduanya hanya bisa ditemui dalam dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak kecil yang dibacakan setiap malam oleh ibu mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, ayolah.. ini dunia nyata. Dimensi non fiksi. Dan hal-hal seperti itu tidaklah ada. Dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang tak akan percaya dengan cerita-cerita itu. tak masuk akal Katanya.

Sosok itu, atau seperti yang dikatakannya bernama Yesung lagi-lagi hanya menatap Kyuhyun polos. Memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. Dan ya.. imutnya bertambah.

"Kau tak bercanda?" Yesung menggeleng imut.

"jadi, kau bukan...em.. manusia?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. dan Yesung kembali mengangguk.

"Benar, aku berbeda denganmu."

Dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah secara paksa. Jadi, sosok indah ini benar-benar bukan manusia?

Tunggu.. ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini..

"jika kau bukan manusia, mengapa aku bisa melihatmu?" penasaran. Ya, Kyuhyun ingin tau.

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. "aku juga tak tau, mungkin kau manusia pilihan."

"manusia pilihan?"

"Ya.. emm.."

"Kyuhyun.. namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Sela Kyuhyun cepat begitu dirasa Yesung terlihat bingung dengan panggilan untuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. manusia pilihan." Dengan pipi bersemu merah, Yesung kembali berucap. Efeknya? Jangan tanya betapa makin manisnya ia kini. Dan Kyuhyun mengamini itu.

"tapi aku masih tak percaya. Bisa jadi kau tengah berakting sekarang." Dengan pandangan menilai, Kyuhyun membalas.

Dan yang bisa Yesung lakukan adalah menyergit bingung dengan mata sabitnya yang sungguh polos itu.

"Akting? Apa itu?" sahut Yesung dengan raut bingungnya itu.

Kyuhyun harus kembali menahan hasratnya itu. bagaimana bisa, disaat bingung-pun terlihat menggoda. Ayolah.. sepertinya Yesung begitu amat mengkontaminasinya. Seperti virus saja.

Fokus Kyuhyun.. Fokus!

Ikrarnya dalam hati. sekarang, bukan "itu" dulu yang harus diutamakan. Mengorek latar belakang sosok indah itu yang paling prioritas. Tahan Cho Kyuhyun.

"benar kau bukan manusia?" lagi, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan topik yang sama. ia masih belum percaya. lebih tepatnya, ini terlalu membingungkan.

"Uhh.. sudah aku bilang kan. Cho Kyuhyun tak percaya padaku!" bibir mungil itu terpout imut. Tak lupa dengan pipi chubby yang dikembungkan. Ya Tuhan, apa aku harus menuliskan lagi bagaimana imutnya dia sekarang? Ck..

Caramel Kyuhyun membola lucu, sosok indah itu tengah merajuk dengan gayanya yang manja, eoh?

"ani..ani.. bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, hanya saja—!"

"Hiks...hiks.."

"YA! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" seru Kyuhyun panik. Ketika tiba-tiba melihat Yesung terisak. Dan liquid bening itu kembali mengucur dari mata sabit itu.

"Hiks.. C-Cho Kyuhyun tak percaya..hiks..p-padaku," rengek Yesung dalam isaknya. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun lantas membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali kedalam dekapannya.

Keberuntungan yang kedua, Cho Kyuhyun?

"K-kau tak percaya..hiks.. padaku?" Yesung mendongak. Tepat. Keduanya saling menatap. Caramel dan Onyx saling menatap.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bukan tak ada alasan. Hanya ia tengah terperosok masuk kedalam keindahan Onyx yang mengangumkan. Mata itu.. dan Kyuhyun baru sadar, jika mata itu memang sangat sipit dan menghanyutkan. Membuatnya betah berlama-lama menyelaminya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." panggil Yesung parau. Keduanya masih saling menatap, dengan Kyuhyun yang membatu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" dengan salah satu tangan mungilnya, dikibas-kibaskan tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"N-ne?" sadarlah Si Cho itu sekarang. dan mendapati Yesung yang entah sejak kapan berhenti menangis. instan sekali.

"Gwaenchana?" dengan lembut, tangan mungil itu terulur mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Dan yakinlah.. percayalah.. Kyuhyun merasa tengah diawang-awang sekarang. tangan itu begitu lembut. Halus.

"N-ne.. nan g-gwaencaha.." ingin menikmati sentuhan, namun Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu menurunkan tangannya. Huh.. apa tak bisa sedikit lebih lama? Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Lama dengan posisi itu. posisi yang indah untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung? Emm.. entahlah. Tak tau.

"emm.. Cho Kyuhyun.. bisa kau lepaskan aku?" dengan pelan, Yesung meminta. Dan Surprise, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepaskan rengkuhan itu.

Kikuk. Salah tingkah. Dan berakhir dengan berdiri kaku dengan menggaruk tengkuk yang nyatanya sama sekali tak gatal itu.

Yesungpun sama. hanya saja, ia polos. Sangat polos. Jadi, yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri dengan memainkan jemari mungilnya, tanpa berani menatap Kyuhyun langsung. Gugup.

"Um.. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun langsung. Tak sabaran sekali.

"aku—!"

"HEI! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sebuah suara panggilan mengintruksi. Kyuhyun lantas menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Dan ia harus menghela nafas jengahnya. Terlihat kedua sahabat beda spesies itu melambaikan tangannya. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Berlari menyonsongnya.

"Hosh...Hosh..K-Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata kau disini." Ucap Donghae terengah-engah. Seperti baru lomba lari marathon saja.

"Hmm.." dengan malas Kyuhyun menyahut. Dan baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk langsung mendelik.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi hari ini dikampus?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah berhasil menyetabilkan nafasnya.

"tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Oh, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu kini.

Donghae mendongak. "Seohyun mengamuk. Dan itu semua gara-gara kau memutuskannya!" serunya.

"aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dan Gotcha! Pandangannya bertemu dengan Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjarak posisinya dengan ketiganya. Menepi. Menjauh.

"Ye—!" belum sempat Kyuhyun memanggil, Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu meletakkan telunjuknya diatas bibirnya. Bermaksud agar Kyuhyun diam.

"YA! KAU TAK MENDENGARKAN KAMI?" seru Eunhyuk sewot. Sedari tadi, Kyuhyun tak juga melihat mereka yang sedang berbicara. Pandangannya entah menyorot pada apa.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN SELALU BERTERIAK PADAKU?!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sewot. Sedang sibuk dengan Yesung, malah dikageti oleh suara cempreng Eunhyuk. Menyebalkan.

"Itu karena kau sibuk berdiam sendiri!" kali ini Donghae yang berbicara.

"Ya..ya..ya.. sekarang apa yang kalian katakan lagi? Akan kudengar semua!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpandangan sejenak. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun berniat bunuh diri jika kau tak kembali padanya." Ucap Donghae kemudian.

"Cih.. cara lama. Sudah basi." Cibir Kyuhyun. Sesekali caramelnya menengok kepada Yesung yang saat ini juga tengah memperhatikan ketiganya.

"sepertinya kali ini, Yeoja itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya." Sela Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlihat berpikir, kemudian keduanya menggeleng.

"Kurasa hanya itu. yang lainnya paling hanya tugas baru dari Jang Seosaengnim yang menumpuk itu. aishh...menyusahkan dan-"

"Oke, Cukup! Jangan diteruskan. Nanti akan kukerjakan." Sela Kyuhyun. Ia tentu sudah hafal apa Ujung kalimat yang akan diucapkan Donghae itu. sudah biasa. Mudah ditebak.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya nyengir. Cho Kyuhyun memang pengertian. Tau mereka luar dalam. tau maunya mereka apa. Baguslah!

"Sekarang, bisa kalian pergi dari hadapanku dan membiarkan aku sendirian?" retoris Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk lantas mengendus. "Iya.. baik-baik.. Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang Baik hati!" ditenkankannya pada kata terakhir itu.

"Cepat pergi!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"iya, kami pergi. Tak usah terlalu diperjelas begitu, Cho Kyuhyun!" jengah keduanya.

"lalu, kenapa kalian masih disini?" lagi, dengan malas, Kyuhyun berucap.

"NE! KAMI PERGI CHO KYUHYUN!" seru mereka bersama. Dengan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sahabat durhakanya itu.

"Ishh... dasar!" cibir Kyuhyun setelah melihat keduanya raib dari pandangannya.

Dan lansung, caramelnya bergerak liar. Mencari keberadaan Yesung. Semakin liar bergerak begitu mendapati, tempat yang digunakan untuk berdiri Yesung tadi telah kosong.

Sosok manis itu hilang. Kyuhyun panik. Dengan segera, Kakinya melangkah. Mengitari bukit itu.

"Yesung." Panggilnya.

"..." tak ada sahutan. Hanya desisan angin yang terdengar.

Bagaimana ini? dimana dia? Batin Kyuhyun resah.

Dilangkahkan lagi kaki jenjang-nya lebar-lebar. Rasa takut kehilangan tiba-tiba menyelubungi.

"Yesung! Yesung! Kau dimana?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ye—!"

"-Aku disini, Cho Kyuhyun." Sela sebuah suara yang lantas membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

Didapatinya, Yesung tengah berdiri, bersandar disebuah pohon tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. dengan senyum manis yang membuatnya terlihat makin mempesona.

Bibir Kyuhyun melengkung.. menampakan senyuman kelegaan disana.

"Kau disini rupanya. Kukira kau sudah pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu sampai didepan Kyuhyun.

"mereka sudah pergi?"

"mereka? Oh.. Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Ya, mereka sudah pergi. Tapi kenapa.." tak diteruskan kata-katanya, sebelum Yesung menyelanya.

"Mereka tak bisa melihatku."sahut Yesung begitu memahami kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Y-ye?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa melihatku." lanjutnya.

"benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"karena Cho Kyuhyun itu istimewa." Lagi, Yesung menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang." dengan panik, Yesung kembali berucap. Kyuhyun-pun dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Pergi? Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya tak percaya. ada rasa tak rela dinada suaranya itu.

Yesung mengangguk, "Ung! Pelangi sudah mulai memudar. Dan itu saatnya aku juga harus pulang."

"selamat tinggal, Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung bersiap-siap melangkah, namun tangannya lebih dahulu tertahan sesuatu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya.

"andwae.. jangan pergi!" pinta Kyuhyun telak. Yesung membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"tapi aku harus pergi, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani.. jebal.."

"Aku akan kembali bersama pelangi." Janji Yesung.

"Jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk. "ne.. jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, kau hanya perlu menunggu hujan." Balas Yesung.

"tapi aku tak suka hujan." Tutur Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau membenci hujan, sama saja kau tak menginginkan kehadiranku."

Kyuhyun telak menggeleng. "aniya! Aku ingin kau datang lagi."

"maka dari itu, mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk berdamai dengan hujan." Bijak Yesung.

"apa kau mau, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"baklah, akan kucuba. Tapi kau harus janji akan datang lagi,"

"Ya.. Aku berjanji pada Cho Kyuhyun." Tukas Yesung ceria.

"ah.. sudah waktunya. Sampai jumpa lagi Cho Kyuhyun." Dengan tergesa, dilepaskannya tautan tangan Kyuhyun.

Mulai berlari menjauh.. namun, Kembali ia menengok kebelakang.. dan..

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat tepat dipipi Cho Kyuhyun, dan itu tercipta dari bibir Yesung.

"aku pasti akan datang lagi, tunggu aku.." kata-kata terakhir Yesung sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang. Mengabur. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya rona pelangi dilangit sana.

Kyuhyun masih membatu. Namun perlahan, nyawanya kembali terkumpul.

Dirabanya pipi yang masih terasa hangat itu. rasanya... begitu.. aishh..seakan ingin meledak! Menyenangkan!

Sebuah senyuman lantas terparti sempurna diwajah tampan itu. indah dilihat.

"aku berharap, semoga hujan turun lebih cepat..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Aneh? Gaje? Abstrak? Absurb?

Ya saya tau, karena itu ciri khas FF saya ^^v

Oke.. terserah kalian. Tapi yang udah baca, gg ada salahnya dong pengertiannya.

Kalau review bisa sampe 50+ *mimpi* saya janji akan update kilat lagi :)

With love,

~KyuSung~


	3. Chapter 3

Sub Title : Rain, Rainbow and You.

Pairing : KYUSUNG! KYUSUNG! KYUSUNG! AND KYUSUNG!

Cast : Mommy (yesung) and Appa (Kyuhyun), Fishy(Donghae) , Monkey(Eunhyuk) and Others

Lenght : 3 of..?

Genre : Weird Fantasy, Romance, Smoothy fluff *i'm not sure*

Rate : T (For Tentuin sendiri ya)

Disclaimer : KYUSUNG IS FATE, YEWON IS REAL ! enough?

.

.

.

Warning : Miss Typo(s), bad plot, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS , and ALUR BERANTAKAN! TOTALY GAJE! *always* UN-OFFICIAL PAIRING.

**Innocent!Ye Pervert!Kyu**

.

.

.

A/N : sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, bukannya mau nepatin janji mau update kilat kalo review udah 50+, berhubung minggu ini saya tengah dalam masa ujian, jadi saya gg sempet ngelanjutin FF ini. tapi sekarang udah kelar..(yeayy).. dan kalau chap 3 ini kurang memuaskan, salahkan saja saya yang hanya buat dalam waktu 2 jam. Dan pastinya banyak Typo karena saya enggak minat buat baca ulang. *tau ancur soalnya*

Oke, At least Still wanna to Reading?

.

.

DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE.. BECAUSE IT'S MY YEWONDERFUL WORLD WITH SPARKYU ON THE CLOUD..

.

.

~ HAPPY READING ~

.

.

.

_Aku seorang yang membenci hujan. Kau tau kenapa?_

_Karena Hujan merenggut kebebasanku. Hujan menjadikan awan-ku tiada. dan itu yang membuatku makin membencinya_

_Tapi, kau adalah lain..._

_Karena kau, Kini hujan yang selalu kubenci berubah menjadi suatu yang kurindukan kehadirannya_

_Karena setelah hujan pergi, pelangi akan datang menyambut. Menyemarakan dunia_

_Hujan, pelangi dan kau... sekarang adalah semua hal yang kutunggu dan kucintai.._

—_KyuSung_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

Hari berganti. Cerah memang. Tapi ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan itu. Cho Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang suram. Tetap tampan, tapi kurang enak dilihat.

Lihatlah, sedari tadi Sang Dosen mengoceh ria didepan kelas, namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Sepertinya sama sekali tak tertarik untuk sekedar menghormati usaha yang dilakukan Pria yang tak lagi muda itu dalam menyampaikan materi dengan terbata.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae-pun tak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba si Cho yang biasanya banyak meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan dengan "Kekasih"-nya atau dalam bahasa lain adalah PSP, Kini lebih banyak diam. Bahkan sedari tadi benda hitam persegi itu tergletak tak berdaya dikolong mejanya. Miris.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dan dengan semangat empat lima, seluruh penghuni kelas itu berbondong-bondong meninggalkan ruang kelas bahkan sebelum pria Tua dosennya itu mengucap salam perpisahan. Ckk..dasar!

Donghae dan Eunhyuk lantas beringsut menuju meja yang ditinggali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," panggil Donghae pelan.

"..."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling tatap. Bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat evil-nya itu?

"Kyuhyun," kali ini, dengan sedikit goncangan pada bahu Kyuhyun yang dilakukan Oleh Eunhyuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ulang mereka bersama-sama.

"Hah~!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuang nafas panjang.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tergelak. Eh! Makin aneh pula kelakuan si Cho itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

Kyuhyun tak juga menyahuti. Malah makin fokus pada apa yang menjadi pandangannya kini. Menerawang jauh pada langit sana.

"Hei, apa langit lebih menarik daripada kami, sahabatmu sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun?!" seru Donghae jengah.

"kenapa hari ini langit sangat cerah?" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian. Tak juga menggubris keberadaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"HAH! BAGAIMANA INI?!" erang Kyuhyun Frustasi. Seketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlonjak dari bangkunya, kaget.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! ADA APA DENGANMU?! Teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun lantas menoleh. Dan menatap tajam kedua orang yang mengganggu aksinya.

Cegluk

Donghae dan Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya susah. Wajah Kyuhyun kini terlihat sangat angker. Horor. Seakan ingin menjadikan keduanya menu makan siangnya. Deathglare yang diberikan Kyuhyun kini, sangat-amat menakutkan.

"K-kyuhyun.." lirih Eunhyuk takut-takut.

"KALIAN TAK MENGERTI!" seru Kyuhyun langsung.

Lagi! Eunhyuk dan Donghae merasakan nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk sekarang. siapapun, tolong selamatkan kami! Raung keduanya dalam hati.

"e-em...me-memang apa ada yang h-harus kami mengerti?" tanya Donghae hati-hati. ia masih sangat sayang kepada nyawanya.

"Aishhh... kalian memang tak pernah bisa mengerti!" ucap Kyuhyun Frustasi. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya pada langit biru diatas sana.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan sejenak. Lalu kemudian keduanya saling mengendikkan bahunya. Tanda tak mengerti.

"ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu?" dengan halus, Eunhyuk mencoba berbicara.

Kyuhyun perlahan menoleh. Dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya lagi.

"langit hari ini begitu cerah, aku tak suka." Mulai Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tengah memulai sesi "curhat"-nya eoh?

"hah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Uhh... aku ingin langit mendung."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"agar hujan cepat turun." Balas Kyuhyun lemas. Ditopangnya dagu menggunakan tangannya. Menatap lurus kedepan. Kosong.

EH!

Lagi. Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae melebar. Apa mereka tak salah dengar?

"Yang kutahu, Seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah pembenci Hujan nomor satu!" retoris Eunhyuk.

"dan sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun bisa berdamai dengan Hujan?" timpal Donghae.

"Haizz... kalian tak mengerti. Kali ini berbeda." Sergah Kyuhyun.

"lalu apa yang berbeda? Kami ingin tau." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"sepertinya, aku sudah mulai gila." Sarkastis Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Cho!"

"dari pada kau semakin gila, sebaiknya kita ke cafetaria sekarang."

Tanpa babibu lagi, keduanya menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kemudian membawanya keluar dari kelas menuju ke cafetaria yang ada dikampus mereka. Dan karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah dalam masa kegalauan yang kelabu, ia hanya pasrah ditarik paksa oleh Kedua manusia yang ia anggap alien itu.

.

.

.

Ketiganya kini makan dengan Khidmat. Ah, sebenarnya bukan tiga, hanya Dua. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saja. sedangkan Kyuhyun, sedari tadi masih asyik dengan kegiatan "ayo melamun"-nya itu. makanan yang sebelumnya telah dipesan oleh Eunhyuk untuknya pun tak tersentuh sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk orange jus miliknya dan sesekali menyesapnya sedikit.

"KYUHYUN OPPA!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengintruksi. Lantas Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menoleh. Tapi yang namanya dipanggil sama sekali tak peduli. Masih tetap melancarkan aksi ayo melamunnya itu.

"K-Kyuhyun Oppa!" seorang Yeoja berambut pirang terlihat terengah-engah. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap Yeoja itu bingung.

"Ada apa Jess?" tanya Donghae. Jessica, nama Yeoja itu masih terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Seo...Seohyun.." ucapnya terbata.

Donghae mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya, disusul oleh Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Ya, kenapa dengan Seohyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"sekarang Seohyun sedang berada diatap gedung kampus, jika Kyuhyun Oppa tak datang, maka ia berjanji akan segera lompat." Jelas Jessica.

"MWO?!" seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Langsung, keduanya mengalihkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun.. cepat lakukan sesuatu!" desak Donghae. Kyuhyun yang walaupun ia melamun, namun ia juga masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" balas Kyuhyun tak berminat.

"cepat susul Seohyun diatas atap gedung!" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Kalian berdua saja, aku sedang malas." Lagi, dengan santainya Kyuhyun menjawab.

Baik Eunhyuk, Donghae maupun Jessica hanya bisa cengo. Kyuhyun bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Datar saja. Ayolah.. nyawa orang lain tengah dipertaruhkan kali ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN DAN CEGAH SEO!" bentak Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, lalu bangun dari duduknya.

"Ayolah, aku sedang tak berminat. Wanita itu pasti cuma sedang berakting." Balas Kyuhyun acuh. Mood-nya benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik kali ini.

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun, dimana hati nuranimu? Tolonglah dia. Ini semua juga gara-gara kau. Jika kau tidak memutuskannya tiba-tiba, pasti dia tak akan senekat ini." ucap Eunhyuk sok bijak.

"Iya Kyu, Eunhyuk benar. Seohyun sangat rapuh sekarang. kau harus menolongnya. Jangan biarkan satu nyawa hilang sia-sia." Tambah Donghae dengan sedikit mendramatisir.

"Tolong Seo, Oppa. Jebal..." imbuh Jessica, dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan Kyuhyun.

Oke! Cukup! Drama ini tak boleh berlanjut.. bisa-bisa Kyuhyun mual dibuatnya.

"Haizz... baik-baik! Tunjukan aku dimana Yeoja itu sekarang berada?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Ketiganya langsung menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. Kyuhyun masih punya hati ternyata.

.

.

.

Terlihat Seohyun tengah menangis dan terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun dari atas atap gedung kampus berlantai 7 itu. sementara baik mahasiswa, Dosen maupun staff dan karyawan satu kampus itu hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada yeoja cantik itu. tak ada yang berani mencoba menolong. Bukan karena tak kasihan, namun jika mereka berani mendekat satu langkah ke Yeoja cantik itu, maka ia tak segan-segan untuk melompat. Intinya, yang boleh menolongnya hanya satu nama, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya dia.

"CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK!" dimakinya lagi nama namja tampan itu. dengan isakan yang terus keluar. Tak peduli jika ia dianggap gila. Toh memang ia sangat hancur sekarang.

"Hiks...C-Cho Kyuhyun.. Hiks..brengsek.." rancauan lagi. Seohyun tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Kyuhyun.

"sekarang apa maumu?" suara bass itu terdengar amat dingin. Seohyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dan terlihatlah Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri gagah dibelakangnya.

"K-kau..Hiks..brengsek!" tutur Seohyun.

"Aku tau." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa beban.

"Aku membencimu!"

"silahkan saja, aku tak peduli!" tukas Kyuhyun tak kalah santai.

Eunhyuk yang memang berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun langsung memberikan Deathglare-nya seakan berkata bahwa, -kau-ingin-mati-Cho-Kyuhyun?- langsung mendapat tatapan bosan dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. katakan, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" dengan perlahan, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih mendekat kearah Seohyun.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" sergah Seohyun seketika. Kyuhyun lantas berhenti. Lalu menghela nafasnya bosan.

"kalau aku tak boleh mendekat, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kemauanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun halus. Ya, ia juga masih punya perasaan. Tak tega juga melihat Yeoja cantik itu seperti ini.

"K-kau jahat!" rancau Seohyun lagi. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah. Dengan hati-hati tentu saja.

GREP

Tepat saat jarak keduanya sudah dekat, Diraihnya tubuh Seohyun kedalam Pelukannya.

"Hiks...Hiks..Hiks...Cho Kyuhyun, Kau j-jahat!" makin terdengar suara tangisan Seohyun. Kini pastilah kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun basah terkena airmata Yeoja cantik itu.

"Sttt...Uljimma.." lirih Kyuhyun. Perlahan diusapnya surai lembut milik Seohyun.

"K-Kau..Aku membencimu," rengek Seohyun lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Bukan karena ia tak bisa membalas, hanya saja ia tak mau menambah luka dihati wanita itu.

"sekarang apa maumu?" perlahan, dilepasnya rengkuhan itu. kini Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Seohyun.

"A-Ku..hiks..mau kau kembali padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu!" pinta Seohyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "maaf, aku tak bisa."

"tapi kenapa, huh?!" suara Seohyun meninggi.

"dengarkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Seohyun yang tadinya ingin melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, perlahan tenang.

"katamu, aku jahat kan?" Seohyun mengangguk kecil.

"Katamu, aku brengsek kan?" lagi, Seohyun mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa mau kau mempunyai kekasih yang brengsek dan jahat sepertiku, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi—!"

"Sttt.." ditangkupkannya kedua Sisi pipi Seohyun.

"kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku." Jelas Kyuhyun. Seohyun hanya mendengarkannya dengan isakan yang terus keluar.

"kau wanita yang baik, dan juga cantik. kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dan tak akan menyakitimu seperti aku."

"Oppa..jebal.." lirih Seohyun.

"aku tak mau menyakitimu lagi. Aku yakin, banyak namja diluar sana yang akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, tidak seperti aku. Percayalah.." kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Oppa.."

"kau gadis baik, Seo.. carilah Pria yang baik pula. Jangan sepertiku yang hanya bisa menyakitimu." Bijak Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi, aku mencintaimu, Oppa."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "kau hanya terobsesi padaku, Seo. Kau tak mencintaiku."

"tapi, setelah ini jangan menjauhiku, Oppa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Mulai sekarang, Kita teman." Diangkatnya jari kelingking miliknya tepat didepan Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau kekanakan, Oppa." Cibirnya. Namun, setelahnya ia juga mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Kelingking Kyuhyun.

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Cengir Kyuhyun. Seohyun kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Arra." Dihapusnya jejak airmata dipipi Yeoja manis itu.

"maaf telah menyakitimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada penyesalan yang amat kentara.

"sepertinya dengan mentraktirku makan, aku bisa mempertimbangkan apakah aku akan memaafkan Oppa atau tidak." Ucap Seohyun dengan nada dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Kau tau, banyak menangis dan berteriak membuatku lapar." Rengek Seohyun lagi. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli lalu mengacak rambut Seohyun pelan.

"Aishh... kau kekanakan. Baiklah, kajja.." kemudian, ditariknya tangan Seohyun. Setelahnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan atap gedung itu.

Ditengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun masih mendapati Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Jessica masih disana. Berada tak jauh darinya. Kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Cho Kyuhyun!" bisik Keduanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerlingkan matanya kemudian ikut berbisik "Aku tau!" . Lalu kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Seohyun.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Keadaan jauh lebih baik sekarang. Seohyun sudah benar-benar megikhlaskan Kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu sudah pulang dengan Jessica tadi. Perkuliahan memang sudah selesai kira-kira satu jam yang lalu. namun kampus elit itu masih ramai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang masih betah entah sekedar untuk mengobrol ataupun membahas materi yang diberikan Dosen.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Sangat jauh berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya pagi tadi. Kali ini, karena senyumannya itu jauh menambah tampan dirinya yang memang sudah tampan.

Donghae yang memang berada disamping Kyuhyun lantas menyikut Eunhyuk pelan.

"Lihat Si Cho itu, kurasa dia benar-benar sudah gila sekarang." retoris Donghae seraya memperhatikan gelagat aneh Kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang masih berkembang diwajahnya

"Kyu, dari tadi kau tersenyum. Kau tau, kami jadi mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk prihatin. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas pada kedua sahabatnya itu. kemudian kembali menatap lurus keatas.

"kalian tau, doaku terkabul!" ucap Kyuhyun ceria.

"apa maksudmu?"

"langit mendung, dan sekarang tengah hujan deras." Serunya seraya merentangkan tangannya untuk menampung buliran air hujan. Ya, Kini ketiganya dan beberapa mahasiswa yang lainnya tengah berada diteras kelasnya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, sore ini Seoul tengah diguyur hujan.

"aku semakin yakin, Cho Kyuhyun sudah gila sekarang." cibir Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersama.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan kemudian sepasang caramelnya berbinar manakala memilat seorang mahasiswi tengah mengembangkan payung yang ia bawa.

"Sulli-ya, aku pinjam payungmu sebentar, ne." Pinta Kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik yang bernama Sulli itu lantas terkejut.

"T-tapi Oppa, Ak—!"

SET

"GOMAWO, SULLI-YA.. AKU JANJI BESOK AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN!" belum selesai Yeoja itu berkata, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu membawa kabur payung berwarna blue navy itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sulli yang memandangnya Shock.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memangdang miris kepergian Kyuhyun. Lalu kemudian, menggaruk tengkuknya ragu begitu melihat Sulli yang juga tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Emm.. Sulli-ya, Kyuhyun sedang "sakit", tolong maafkan dia ne.."

.

.

.

Sampailah Kyuhyun pada tempat tujuannya. Bukit kecil tak jauh dari kampusnya. Dengan Senyum yang terus dikulumnya, perlahan dari balik payung yang menutupinya ia memandang kearah langit.

Senyum indah itu makin terkembang. Tampan

Hujan mulai reda, hanya menyisakkan gerimis. Dengan pelan, dilemparkannya payung yang melindungi tubuhnya itu kesembarang arah.

Direntangkanlah kedua tangan kekarnya, dengan perlahan kedua Caramelnya terpejam.

"_Komohon...cepatlah datang.. tepatilah janjimu.."_

Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. tangannya masih direntangkan lebar-lebar, seakan dapat menghalau air langit yang masih juga menetes.

SET

Kyuhyun merasa, seseorang berada didepannya. Kemudian, caramel indah itu perlahan terbuka.

Dan lagi, kini senyum itu terkembang sempurna diwajah tampan itu. begitu matanya menangkap kehadiran sosok yang memang sangat ia harapkan kini.

"Aku datang.."

.

TBC

.

KyuSung moment-nya disimpen buat chap depan saja yaa.. dan dichap depan, akan saya jelaskan siapa sebenarnya Yesung dan apa alasan Kyuhyun benci sama Hujan.

So, Still mind To Review?

Hmm.. bisa enggak ya review-nya sampai 80+? Hhee

Sign,

KyuSung Love~


	4. Chapter 4

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Others

.

**Warn : Boys Love, Miss typo(s), OOC, Alur berantakan, Totally GAJE! UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

( KyuSung )

.

**DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE.. BECAUSE IT'S MY YEWONDERFUL WORLD WITH SPARKYU ON THE CLOUD..**

::

* * *

_Aku seorang yang membenci hujan. Kau tau kenapa?_

_Karena Hujan merenggut kebebasanku. Hujan menjadikan awan-ku tiada. dan itu yang membuatku makin membencinya_

_Tapi, kau adalah lain..._

_Karena kau, Kini hujan yang selalu kubenci berubah menjadi suatu yang kurindukan kehadirannya_

_Karena setelah hujan pergi, pelangi akan datang menyambut. Menyemarakan dunia_

_Hujan, pelangi dan kau... sekarang adalah semua hal yang kutunggu dan kucintai.._

—_KyuSung_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

.

.

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

Pernahkah kau merasa Tuhan itu sangat baik? Sangat menyayangimu? Sangat mengistimewakanmu?

Kalau iya, maka Kyuhyun juga akan sependapat denganmu. Dan Ia akan menjabat tanganmu, karena saat ini ia tengah merasakan hal itu.

Lalu, pernahkah kau merasa Euforia yang berlebihan tapi juga menyenangkan? Yang seakan membawamu terbang kelangit tingkat tujuh lalu menidurkanmu diatas putihnya awan ditemani Oleh bidadari-bidadari surga yang sangat jelita?

Kalau belum, Cho Kyuhyun akan coba membantumu untuk memaparkan bagaimana semua rasanya itu.

Senang

Gembira

Penuh suka cita dan apapun itu yang indah-indah bergumul jadi satu. Dan yang Kyuhyun tau, ia bagaikan tokoh pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang tengah disuguhi oleh putri cantik nan elok rupaya untuk ia persunting saat ini juga.

Yesung

Sosok indah itu berdiri anggun tepat didepan matanya. Terjangkau dalam pandangannya, dan terlukis dalam memorinya. Satu kata, sempurna. Yesung benar-benar sempurna. Ajaib.

Senyum indah itu tak juga mau luntur dari bibir Kyuhyun, melebar malah. Bagaimana tidak, jika apa yang ia harapkan, yang ia mimpikan, yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak semalam, kini sudah ada didepan mata. Mau apa lagi?

Tunggu..

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Kyuhyun membatin

Apa langsung memeluknya saja? membawa sosok indah itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya?

Atau... langsung memberinya satu kecupan lembut... lalu menjadi sebuah lumatan yang manis.. lalu beralih menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panjang... yang dalam... yang menuntut... yang panas.. dan akhirnya...

Stop!

Cukup Cho Kyuhyun! Hentikan sejenak sistem kerja Otakmu yang sepertinya tengah mengalami masalah yang kompleks itu!

Lihatlah, kau sampai melewatkan sosok indah itu.

Membuatnya menerjap-kan Onyx sipitnya dengan sangat imut. Membuatnya harus memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, hingga surai panjangnya itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan ayolah, jangan lupakan bibir plum nan Kissable itu yang mengerucut.. dan itu malah makin membuat sosok itu sangat-sangat-sangat-amat indah!

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"..."

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tanpan itu sampai-sampai suara semerdu itu-pun tak ia gubris. Yang ia tau ia tengah terpesona telak...terpesona sangat parah kepada sosok indah itu. astaga!

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun..!" Yesung mencoba kembali memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih membatu. Kali ini dengan bantuan tangan mungil-nya yang mengibas-ibas tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Huh?! Ne!" gelagap Kyuhyun, seraya menegapkan tubuhnya cepat. Dilihatnya kini, Pipi gembil itu makin terlihat Chubby manakala Yesung menggembungkannya sekarang.

"Ung~ Cho Kyuhyun, kau mengacuhkanku!" bibir plum itu makin terpout. Tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera mengklaim sepenuhnya. Aishh..

"A-aniya! Aku hanya.."

"—Sudahlah, mungkin Cho Kyuhyun tak mau aku ada disini. Lebih baik aku pergi." Sela Yesung seraya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

Caramel Kyuhyun sontak melebar, lansung diraihnya lagi tangan mungil itu yang membuat Yesung sedikit limbung kembali kearah Kyuhyun hingga jarak keduanya kini sangat dekat. Hanya dalam hitungan centi.

Deg

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat nan harum yang menguar dari Yesung. Dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini pula, Kyuhyun dapat melihat rona merah muda samar pada Wajah manis itu. dan percayalah, itu malah makin membuatnya berkali-kali lebih manis.

"Tetaplah disini, jebal.." nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajah Yesung yang membuat sosok manis itu menutup matanya kegelian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diusapnya pipi yang masih merona itu yang membuat Onyx oriental itu kembali terbuka.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Dan pelan namun pasti, Yesung mengangguk.

"B-baiklah." Balas Yesung lirih.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Efek berdekatan dengan Yesung memang ajaib. Membuatnya sering tersenyum.

"anak pintar!" diacaknya rambut Yesung pelan. "Ayo, ikut aku!" belum sempat Yesung mengeluarkan protesnya, tangannya telah kembali ditarik oleh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengendus sebal.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung. Dan yang dilakukan Yesung hanya mengikuti disamping.

"kau mau membawaku kemana, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya terus menariknya tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Memang posisi Yesung berjalan dibelakangnya, dan sedari tadi ia berjalan tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Hmm.. kesuatu tempat tak jauh dari sini." Balasnya tak lupa dengan sedikit senyum. Sudah kubilang, berada didekat Yesung membuat Kyuhyun rajin tersenyum.

"Tapi waktuku tak lama lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Iya, sebentar lagi sampai." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Yesung. dan bibir indah itu kembali terpout. Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun suka sekali mengacuhkannya, eoh?

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika Yesung merasakan angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Membuat rambutnya terurai sempurna. Dan jangan lupa juga dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya merasa senang.

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggil Yesung lagi.

"Hmm.."

"tanganmu hangat."

Eh!

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh, dan menemukan Yesung yang tengah tersenyum. Dan kembali ia terpana olehnya.

Apa Yesung bilang? Tangannya hangat? Bernarkah? Ya Tuhan, manisnya sosok ini. inner Kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu, aku akan sering menggenggam tanganmu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab. Yesung lantas tertunduk, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pipinya memanas untuk alasan yang tak ia mengerti.

Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati. hari ini, untuk kedua kalinya ia menyaksikan wajah manis itu merona. Dan hebatnya penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Great! Kau memang Jenius Cho Kyuhyun! Narsisnya dalam hati.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" seru Kyuhyun seraya sedikit berlari kecil yang menyebabkan tautan tangan itu terlepas.

Yesung merengut. Apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun itu. sekarang malah namja tampan itu dengan santainya duduk disebuah bangku taman yang cukup panjang seraya tersenyum jail padanya.

"palli!" titah Kyuhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menurut, lalu segera menempati tempat dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Set

Eh!

Onyx Sipit itu membola tak sempurna, ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tidur dipahanya dan mulai menutup matanya.

"C-cho Kyuhyun.." gugup Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Sebentar saja, seperti ini sangat nyaman." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dan dengan santai pula, ia meraih tangan Yesung untuk kemudian ditaruhnya diatas rambut. Bermaksud agar Yesung mau membelai rambutnya.

"huh.. selalu seenaknya!" cibir Yesung dengan wajah yang memerah. Namun toh tangannya mulai membelai surai madu Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun makin nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. ck.. dasar.

"kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari membuka matanya dan mendongak pada Yesung hingga kedua manik kembar itu bertemu.

"Cerita, tentang?" tanya Yesung dengan tangan yang terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"tentang kebencianku pada hujan."

Yesung menangguk. "Ya.. ceritakan!" Balasnya penasaran.

"sebenarnya, aku adalah anak angkat dari kedua orang tuaku sekarang." mulai Kyuhyun. Sedikit menyamankan posisinya pada paha Yesung.

Yesung diam. Lebih tepatnya tak mau menyela dulu.

"pada awalnya, aku hanyalah anak dari keluarga miskin yang terlilit hutang. Ayahku suka mabuk-mabukkan dan ibuku sudah sakit-sakitan sejak mengandungku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan pahit yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

"saat aku berumur 5 tahun, ayahku meninggal karena over dosis minuman keras dan ia meninggalkan begitu banyak hutang akibat kalah berjudi yang mengakibatkan ibu harus rela menjual rumahnya untuk melunasi hutang ayah. Aku dan ibu sempat menjadi tuna wisma bahkan gelandangan."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mata teduh Yesung yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hingga suatu ketika, saat hujan deras, ibu meninggalkanku didepan sebuah panti asuhan pada saat aku tertidur dalam gendongannya. Saat itu umurku baru menginjak 6 tahun. Ketika aku terbangun, hanya sendirian. Menggigil kedinginan karena saat itu sudah tengah malam. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis dalam diam. Sejak saat itu aku jadi membenci hujan. Hujan hanya akan mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk. Kenangan saat aku dicampakan, dikucilkan dan diasingkan oleh ibu kandungku sendiri."

"hiks..hisk.."

Kyuhyun tak jadi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya ketika dilihatnya Yesung terisak. Perlahan ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk tegak.

"Stt.. uljimma.. kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Yesung sesenggukan menahan isakannya.

Lalu dengan cepat, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun pasti sangat menderita.." diusapnya perlahan pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan deraian airmata, Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"tapi tenang, ada aku. Aku akan selalu melindungi Cho Kyuhyun." Janji Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya cengo. Kenapa sosok didepannya ini sangat ajaib dan polos. Namun lantas membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Lalu ia ikut tersenyum.

"janji akan selalu melindungiku?" tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda. Yesung masih saja setia membingkai wajahnya.

Lalu Yesung tersenyum lucu, "janji!"

Dikaitkannya kedua kelingking itu. Kyuuhyun meringis. Seperti anak kecil ia merasa. Tapi tak apa, dengan begini mood-nya kembali membaik setelah menceritakan kisah pahitnya itu.

"baiklah, aku pegang janjimu!" Yesung mengangguk imut.

"aishh... kenapa ada makhluk semanis kau, eoh?" dicubitnya hidung mancung Yesung, yang membuat empunya meringis pelan.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, Sakit!" keluh Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

"Ung!" Yesung mengangguk polos.

CUP

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Yesung lembut.

Blush~!

Yesung menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Masih memproses namun tak ayal, rona merah muda itu kembali menjalar. Mulai merata dikedua pipinya. Oh astaga.. kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekarang?

"Bagaimana, apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya menggoda Yesung.

"T-tidak, sudah tidak s-sakit lagi." balas Yesung gugup. Kyuhyun terkekeh. hah, Yesung benar-benar membuatnya gila.. membuat Kontrol-nya lemah.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun kembali tidur dipaha Yesung. sementara Yesung masih sedikit shock dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tadi, mengecup hidungnya tiba-tiba.

"Y-Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" tegur Yesung pelan, melihat Kyuhyun kembali tidur dipahanya.

"sekarang, giliranmu untuk bercerita." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkan teguran Yesung itu.

Yesung menyergit bingung, "cerita? Cerita apa?"

"apa saja.. tentang jati dirimu mungkin?" balas Kyuhyun.

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu mulai menundukkan wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"sebenarnya ini rahasiaku dengan langit." mulai Yesung.

"apa aku tak boleh mengetahuinya?"

"Ani, bukan begitu. Hanya saja.."

"Kau curang, aku kan sudah menceritakan rahasiaku yang bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghaepun tak tau soal itu." sela Kyuhyun. Bermaksud mengorek lebih dalam tentang Yesung. ia juga penasaran, kau tau?

"tapi, aku takut langit akan marah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "tidak akan. Tuhan itu baik, dan tak akan tega memarahi makhluk seindah kau."

Yesung hanya bisa kembali merona. Kyuhyun suka sekali mennggodanya.

"tapi, apa kau akan percaya dengan ceritaku ini?"

"kenapa tidak?" balas Kyuhyun enteng.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas frustasi, "baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan sedikit rahasiaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, dan mulai memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar kisah Yesung

"sebenarnya aku terlahir sebagai manusia."

Huh?

Mata Kyuhyun sontak terbelalak. Kaget.

"be-benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk sekilas.

"hanya saja, pada saat aku masih berumur 5 bulan aku meninggal karena suatu wabah penyakit yang menyerang negeriku waktu itu."

Kyuhyun masih setia menjadi pendengar walaupun rasa kaget itu masih mendominasi.

"entah melalui fase yang bagaimana, aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. berenkarnasi menjadi sosok yang muncul bersama pelangi. Aku rasa Tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku, memberikan kehidupan kedua untukku." Jelas Yesung seraya tersenyum.

"Jadi dulu kau manusia?" Yesung mengangguk.

"aku punya perjanjian dengan langit."

"perjanjian apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia.. jika..." Yesung sedikit menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"menjadi manusia lagi? Bagaimana..."

"stt.. dengarkan aku dulu." tutur Yesung sambil menaruh telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia jika ada manusia yang menyadari keberadaanku, bisa melihatku dan juga.."

Yesung menatap penuh arti Kyuhyun, hingga ia berucap..

"...juga manusia yang bisa mengajarkanku arti cinta dan juga mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Deg!

Kali ini Jantung Kyuhyun serasa ingin meloncat. Semua fakta itu.. sadar...melihat.. dan yang terakhir..

...cinta?

Hanya itu?

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius pada Yesung yang saat ini tengah memandangnya bingung.

"hanya itu?"

"huh?"

"hanya itu perjanjian yang bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi manusia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung menangguk, masih bingung dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang ambigu itu.

Senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai.. dalam hati ia berterimakasih sebanyak-bayaknya pada Tuhan.

"_lihatlah, Kau akan menjadi milikku, Yesung... dan akan kuajarkan cinta padamu.."_

.

.

.

:: To Be Continue ::

.

.

.

Oke, terserah apa pendapat kalian tentang cerita klise yang gaje nan abstrak ini. berasa kaya Kisah jaka tarub or segala macemnya itu juga gapapa. It's up to you..

.

So, wanna gimme reviews?

.

125+ bisa?


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Others

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : fantasy, romance and maybe Fluff

.

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Bad Plot, Miss Typo(s), Weird Fantasy, Totally Fail, No Feel, and..**

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

( Kyuhyun X Yesung )

.

**DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**BECAUSE IT'S MY YEWONDERFUL WORLD WITH SPARKYU ON THE CLOUD..**

* * *

::

Chapter 5

::

_Aku seorang yang membenci hujan. Kau tau kenapa?_

_Karena Hujan merenggut kebebasanku. Hujan menjadikan awan-ku tiada. dan itu yang membuatku makin membencinya_

_Tapi, kau adalah lain..._

_Karena kau, Kini hujan yang selalu kubenci berubah menjadi suatu yang kurindukan kehadirannya_

_Karena setelah hujan pergi, pelangi akan datang menyambut. Menyemarakan dunia_

_Hujan, pelangi dan kau... sekarang adalah semua hal yang kutunggu dan kucintai.._

—_KyuSung_

::

* * *

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

::

Ranjang itu berdecit pelan akibat gerakan random dari sang penghuninya. Cho Kyuhyun yang masih setia bergelung dibawah hangat selimut tebalnya. Masih terlelap. intinya, masih ingin berkelana didalam bunga tidurnya.

Alasannya cukup masuk akal untuk namja tampan itu masih setia mengukir ketenangan ditengah sinar mentari yang masih malu-malu menampakan batang hidungnya.

Hari Minggu

Sebuah hari 'kemerdekaan' bukan?

Ya.. tentu saja, kemerdekaan untuk orang-orang yang telah meluangkan waktu enam hari dalam seminggu untuk beraktifitas tertelan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Cho Kyuhyunpun sama. statusnya yang menjadi mahasiswa tak telak juga membuatnya sibuk. ya walaupun yang dilakukannya selama dikelas tak lain hanya berkencan dengan kekasih pspnya itu, paling tidak ia sudah absen muka didepan dosennya. Tapi percayalah, apapun yang ia lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun tetap manusia jenius.

Menggeliat lagi. Kini sepasang _caramel _itu mulai bergerak secara horizontal. Dan akhirnya terbuka secara sempurna.

masih mengais sisa-sisa arwahnya. Kyuhyun mulai menguap. lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi Dunia... dan Selamat pagi Cho Kyuhyun.."

Gumamnya serak. Aneh.. apa-apaan itu!

Bibir penuh itu kembali tertarik. Tersenyum lagi. Rasanya moodnya pagi ini tengah berada ditaraf yang sangat baik. tumben sekali.

Mulai membenahi posisinya menjadi terduduk diatas ranjang _king size_nya itu. meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku sejenak.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah bunyi. Buru-buru ia pertajam telinganya.

Benar, tak salah lagi. Bunyi yang familiar untuk telinganya akhir-akhir ini.

Senyum indah yang tadi terukir dibibir sitampan itu, kini beralih bentuk menjadi err... seringai.

"_tunggu aku..."_

Dengan segera ia bangkit. Lalu kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat disamping ruang kamarnya.

Sedikit berbersih diri tak ada salahnya juga.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit kemudian pintu sewarna gading itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan itu dengan balutan sweater berbahan wol dengan kaos longgar dibaliknya ditambah celana training panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Santai tapi tetap terlihat tampan!

Mulai melangkah dengan penuh kesungguhan. Saat melewati dapurnya, ia menyambar sebuah payung lalu kemudian mulai kembali melangkah dengan seringai yang kembali terukir.

Kau tau apa alasannya?

Pagi ini, Hujan deras kembali menyapa Seoul!

dan kau tau bukan, mengapa Si tampan Cho itu senang?

Pintu depan sudah didepan mata. Tangannya mulai terulur pada handle. Diputarnya perlahan dan..

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

DEG!

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya sudah lari kebagian ginjalnya. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

Sosok didepannya itu...benarkah sosok itu...

"Y-Yesung?"

Kyuhyun membeo. Kedua _orbs_nya masih setia melebar. Terfokus pada sosok lain yang ada didepannya kini.

Sosok lain itu kemudian tersenyum. Walaupun tipis tetap tak mengurangi kadar keindahannya.

"Ya, ini aku Yesung.."

Kyuhyun yakin hanya satu sosok yang mempunyai suara semerdu itu. tapi sungguh.. ia masih ingin mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tercekat efek dari keterkejutannya yang parah.

"b-benar kau Y-yesung?"

Sosok lain itu mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"iya.. aku Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mulai bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat pada sosok indah itu, Yesung.

Grep

Kehangatan serta-merta menyelubungi Yesung manakala ada tubuh lain yang merengkuhnya. Cho Kyuhyun dengan lancangnya memeluk sosok manis itu tanpa basa-basi. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang sebenarnya?

Yesung hanya menerjap imut. Bingung ingin memberi reaksi apa. Namun jika ia boleh jujur, tubuhnya rasanya hangat. Dan nyaman pula.

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan dekapan itu. entahlah. Jikapun ada yang bertanya apa maksud ia berani memeluk Yesung seperti sekarang ini ia akan menjawab tak tau. Mungkin hanya gerakan refleks.

Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yesung yang manis. Bagai candu untuknya kini. Dan Kyuhyun ingin berlama-lama bisa menikmati aroma yang membuatnya ketagihan ini.

"Em... A-aku basah, Cho Kyuhyun." Lirih Yesung namun sanggup membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Perlahan rengkuhan itu terlepas. Tak rela sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Benar.. tubuh mungil itu basah. Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya.

"dingin, Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh kali ini. bagaimana tidak dingin jika mereka berdua kini berada didepan pintu yang diluarnya tengah hujan derah. Kau bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun! Innernya.

Set

Dengan gerakan cepat, diraihnya jemari mungil Yesung untuk kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

_Selamat Poseidon, Athena kini ada ditanganmu!_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk tak tenang diatas bednya. Caramelnya menatap antusias kepada pintu kamar mandinya yang sejak kurang lebih lima menit lalu menyembunyikan sosok Yesung didalamnya.

Cklek

Terbuka. Akhirnya!

Kedua maniknya terfokus penuh antusiasme pada sosok indah itu. terlebih pada tampilannya kini.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun lupa caranya bernafas. Astaga.. kenapa Sosok didepannya itu tak bosan membuatnya terpesona, eoh?

Piama bermotif kura-kura milik sepupunya itu melekat pas pada tubuh mungil itu. _so Cutely!_

Mulai merubah posisinya. Lalu kemudian melangkah mendekat pada Yesung yang kini menatap bingung padanya.

"bagaimana, pasti sangat aneh yaa?" tanyanya ragu. Dilihatnya lagi tubuhnya sendiri dari mulai dari ujung kaki hingga bagian atasnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat didepan Yesung yang masih mengestimasi penampilan barunya itu.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Yesung hingga _Onyx_ dan _Caramel_ itu bertemu.

"Kau sangat manis."

Benar, itu fakta. Kyuhyun bukan tengah menggombal ataupun sekedar pujian kosong belaka. Yesung dengan piama pemberiannya untuk menggangtikan jubah putih yang selalu ia kenakan itu memang tampak lebih-lebih-lebih manis. Sungguh.. ia berani bersumpah untuk itu.

Blush~!

Semburat merah ranum mulai muncul dikedua pipi Chubby itu. Kyuhyun memang selalu pintar membuatnya tersipu!

"benarkah?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Tangannya kini terulur untuk membelai pipi chubby itu lembut.

"benar.. kau sangat manis sekarang." masih setia membelai pipi itu tanpa tau bahwa kini Yesung merasa wajahnya tambah memerah.

"t-tapi aku merasa aneh dengan pakaian ini. aku tak biasa menggunakannya." Alih-alih untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Yesung memilih untuk mengeluarkan ganjalan dihatinya itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangan yang semula berada dikedua pipi Yesung kini beralih kekedua bahu sosok manis itu.

"percayalah, kau pasti akan terbiasa. Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian manusia." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Tampan!

Yesung malah mulai mengerucutkan bibir _Kissable _nya itu.

"tapi aku—!"

"-stt.. kau tetap yang terindah!" sela Kyuhyun cepat yang berhasih membuat rengekan Yesung berhenti.

"_Jja_! Sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung. membawanya duduk diatas _bed_nya.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya imut.

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya teduh, "mengapa kau bisa sampai disini? Bahkan sekarang hujan masih deras dan pelangi sama sekali belum muncul."

Yesung memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat amat polos. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun tak ingat dengan rasa penasarannya ini mungkin ia sudah... Ah—lupakan!

"Ung~ aku tak tau. Yang aku tau tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan pintu rumahmu." Jawab Yesung polos. Kali ini giliran dahi Kyuhyun yang mengerut.

"Kau tak tau?" Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"bahkan aku bingung kenapa aku bisa muncul saat masih hujan bukannya bersama pelangi." Yesung menjawab seraya memainkan jemari mungilnya. Terlihat.. err.. manis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, seakan tengah melakukan suatu riset untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Ah!" serunya tiba-tiba yang membuat Yesung terlonjak.

"kau kenapa, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung takut.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan gelengan singkat seraya kembali menyunggingkan senyum khasnya—baiklah, kita bisa menyebutnya seringai yang sedikit..em.. ganjil!

"kau tadi kedinginan bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Yesung mengangguk

"tadi kau juga kebasahan 'kan?"

Lagi, Yesung mengangguk

Seringai itu semakin melebar. Semakin misterius. Seakan mengandung seribu satu maksud didalamnya. Apa yang ada diotak jeniusmu itu, tuan tampan?

"_sebentar lagi kau akan kembali menjadi manusia!"_

.

.

.

Pekat menyelimuti cakrawala. Hitam. Mendung. Langit rasanya terlihat damai.

Malam

Satu hari terlewat.

Malam ini, bintang dan bulan nyatanya menjadi pemalu. Entah karena merasa tersaingi dengan gemuruh, atau memang mereka malas berdebat dengan kilat? Entahlah.. Hujan membuat mereka tak mau bersinar.

Terserah apa yang tengah penghuni langit ributkan. Yang Kyuhyun tau apapun yang terjadi tak lagi menjadi sebuah masalah besar untuknya.

Alasannya?

Tentu saja karena sang _Athena_ sudah berada disisinya.

Mau apa lagi?

Tak ada. Semua sudah sangat cukup untuk saat ini.

Sangat cukup ketika melihat _Athena_nya, Yesung, terlelap disampingnya. Wajah tidurnya sangat damai, tenang. Kyuhyun rasanya tengah melihat sesosok malaikat yang tengah tertidur. Cantik. indah. Semuanya melebur jadi satu.

Ia terkekeh kecil

Memorinya melayang pada kejadian sepanjang hari ini. semuanya benar-benar membuatnya merasa bagai orang yang paling beruntung didunia.

Pertama, yang awalnya ia sudah berencana ingin ketaman tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan sosok indah didepannya ini, secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga tentunya sosok itu malah datang menemuinya dengan basah kuyup.

Aneh, dan sedikit tak masuk akal memang.

Kedua, tadi saat waktunya makan siang.. tiba-tiba Yesung yang pada awalnya berkata bahwa ia tak bisa memakan apa yang Kyuhyun makan yang saat itu adalah _Tteobokki _ tiba-tiba merasa perutnya lapar. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun harus membeli satu porsi _Tteobokki_ lagi karena porsi jatah Kyuhyun sudah beralih keperut sosok indah itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, seraya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang sejak sejam terakhir ia lakukan.

Memandangi wajah cantik Yesung

Kembali.. Ketiga, terakhir. Hal yang membuat senyum Kyuhyun seharian ini tak luput ia sunggingkan.

Sore tadi, tepatnya saat Kyuhyun akan mandi, Yesung mengekor dibelakangnya. Saat ia ingin masuk kekamar mandi, tiba-tiba Yesung bergumam, "badanku gatal, boleh aku ikut mandi denganmu?"

Astaga! Bahkan Kyuhyun tak tau lagi harus menjawab apa. Sosok itu sangat polos, Sungguh!

Mandi bersama?

Oh Ayolah! Kyuhyun pria sejati dan Yesung.. em, entahlah. Tak tau.

Mau disebut pria, ia terlalu cantik untuk itu. dan jika dibilang wanita agaknya tak terlihat tonjolan apapun dibagian dadanya.

Astaga Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar...!

Akhirnya.. dengan berat hati karena Yesung terus merengek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis, Kyuhyunpun mengizinkannya untuk ikut mandi bersamanya.

Eitts! Jangan berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun semesum itu yang membiarkan Yesung polos begitu saja. ya meskipun ingin, namun untuk saat ini ia tetap membiarkan Yesung mandi dengan pakaian lengkap sementara ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. tak enak memang. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika ia membiarkan Yesung polos didepannya bisa-bisa setan yang ada dalam tubuhnya akan menguar seketika.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih bingung, kenapa...

Yesung merasakan kantuk dan akhirnya tertidur seperti sekarang. dan anehnya ia tak menghilang seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Karena memang hujan masih setia mengguyur dari pagi sampai malam ini.

CTAAARRR!

Kyuhyun lantas terlonjak dari lamunannya akibat suara gemuruh petir yang keras secara tiba-tiba itu. Dilihat tubuh Yesung yang bergerak tak tenang . dengan gerakan pelan, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dan menyembunyikan wajah Yesung didadanya.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut Surai legam Yesung. entah sadar atau tidak Yesung malah makin menyamankan diri didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia menunduk hingga dapat melihat wajah Yesung pada sela-sela dadanya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab.." mulai Kyuhyun lirih. Satu tangannya masih setia membelai surai Yesung sementara tangan yang lain mengusap lembut pipi chubby itu.

"bagaimana bisa kau membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu?"

Kyuhyun terus memandang lekat wajah tanpa cacat itu. manis. Memang sangat indah ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"kening ini yang membuatku terpesona.." wajah Kyuhyun mendekat pada Yesung.

Cup

Tepat saat jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat, Kyuhyun mencium Kening Yesung lembut.

"terpesona pada sepasang _Onyx_ mengangumkan ini.."

Cup

Lagi, dikecupnya kedua mata Yesung yang terlelap itu secara bergantian.

"pada kedua pipi yang akan memunculkan rona merah ketika kau tersipu.."

Cup

Kedua pipi chubby itu yang kini menjadi objek kecupan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menjauh sejenak ketika Yesung sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Lalu kembali tenang setelah Kyuhyun kembali membelai surainya.

"hidung mancung ini memanggilku untuk mengaguminya.."

Cup

Hidung bangir itu target selanjutnya.

Kembali, ditariknya wajahnya sendiri. Untuk sejenak melihat hasil karyanya pada wajah manis itu.

Kyuhyun lalu kembali mendekat, ingin meraih bagian wajah Yesung yang sejak awal sangat menggodanya.

Bibir _plum_ nan _kissable_ miliknya

Kyuhyun tau ini gila. Ia sudah melangkah sangat jauh. tapi, gemuruh dihatinya sudah memberontak.. tak bisa lagi ditahan.

"bolehkan aku merasakannya sedikit?"

Pelan, Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Tujuannya tentu bibir menggoda itu.. dan..

CHU

Kedua benda kenyal itu akhirnya menempel dengan sempurna.

Manis!

Tepat! Dugaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meleset sedikitpun. Sedikit berbeda. Bibir ini rasanya lebih manis dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergerak diatas bibir Yesung. menyesapnya perlahan. Pelan dan sangat lembut. Tak mau terburu-buru. Karena rasa manis ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Niat Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya ingin mengecup bibir kissable itu sedikit melenceng.

Kyuhyun mulai berani memagut bibir Yesung. mengulum bagian atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak ingin berhenti.

Lidah Kyuhyun mulai mencoba merangsek memasuki gua hangat milik Yesung, namun..

"Eunghh~~"

Deg!

Kyuhyun mematung. Onyx itu bergerak perlahan hingga kemudian terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Eung...C-Cho Kyuhhn~~"

.

TBC

.

Masih kurang panjang?

Hmm.. takutnya kalau saya panjangin nanti pada migran n akhirnya pada kapok ga mau baca lagi. Tapi ini udah saya panjangin ko. Yang biasanya 1k+ chap ini jadi 2k+

Udah lebih panjang dong yaa..

.

Dan saya juga mau minta maaf karena udah update ngaret + lama. And terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang bersedia menghargai karya saya dengan cara mereview.. thank's a lot, dear :)

.

Okay.. At least, see you next chapt! * deep bow (^^ v)

.


	6. Chapter 6

Cast(s) : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Others

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : fantasy, romance and maybe Fluff

.

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Bad Plot, Miss Typo(s), Weird Fantasy, Totally Fail, No Feel, and..**

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

( Kyuhyun X Yesung )

.

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**BECAUSE IT'S MY YEWONDERFUL WORLD WITH SPARKYU ON THE CLOUD..**

::

* * *

Chapter 6

::

_Aku seorang yang membenci hujan. Kau tau kenapa?_

_Karena Hujan merenggut kebebasanku. Hujan menjadikan awan-ku tiada. dan itu yang membuatku makin membencinya_

_Tapi, kau adalah lain..._

_Karena kau, Kini hujan yang selalu kubenci berubah menjadi suatu yang kurindukan kehadirannya_

_Karena setelah hujan pergi, pelangi akan datang menyambut. Menyemarakan dunia_

_Hujan, pelangi dan kau... sekarang adalah semua hal yang kutunggu dan kucintai.._

_—KyuSung_

_::_

* * *

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

::

Aku ingin bertanya..

Apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi pencuri yang dengan telak tertangkap basah ketika tengah menjalankan aksinya?

Belum pernah?

Jika belum, Coba kau tanyakan pada tokoh tampan kita, siapa tau dia bisa membantu menjelaskannya.

Bagaimana, Cho Kyuhyun? Tentu kau mau berbagi pengalaman bukan?

Ayolah... sedikit saja..

_Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pencuri sebuah—er... ciuman manis itu?_

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun diam. Cho Kyuhyun masih membatu. Dan Cho Kyuhyun tetap sunyi. Mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya, dan pada akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh kuncinya entah kemana.

Seperti idiot saja!

Oh Ayolah.. apa yang terjadi padamu tuan tampan? Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu pendiam?

Kemana keberanian yang kau tunjukan beberapa waktu tadi? Bahkan tadinya aku ingin memberi seribu _thumb up_ untukmu kalau saja kau lanjutkan kenekatanmu itu.. tapi ya, itu hanya tadinya.

Yesung tak jauh berbeda keadaannya. Ah.. tentu ada bedanya—sedikit.

Jika Cho Kyuhyun seperti idiot , sedangkan dia tetap mempertahankan wajah _innocent_nya yang tentu saja membuatnya lebih terlihat _cute._

Katakanlah Yesung itu polos.

Namun sepolos apapun dia, tetap saja sedikit banyak ia bisa merasakan sebuah keganjilan. Keganjilan dimana saat ia merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh sebuah interaksi.

_Interaksi antar bibir, eoh?_

" kenapa bangun, hmm?"

Dan akhirnya, suara tuan tampan kita berhasil kembali.

Yesung mengedipkan _Onyx-_nya lucu. Bingung dengan keadaan.

"tadi kau sedang apa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Binggo! Kau pintar, manis!

Bahkan kau bisa membuat sitampan itu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Terlampau terkejutnya.

"i-itu...itu ta-di.. aku-ti—aishhh!" diacaknya surai caramelnya. Lalu mendesah frustasi.

Dahi Yesung lantas berkerut lucu. Aneh sekali Cho Kyuhyun itu!

Mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Ingatkan aku, jika saat ini mereka masih berada dalam satu ranjang. Dan tidur bersama tentu saja.

Kyuhyun ikut bangkit. Mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Yesung yang saat ini mulai bersila.

"Hoaamm~~"

Yesung menguap. yang lantas membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, masih mengantuk, kan?" Titah Kyuhyun halus seraya mengacak surai legam Yesung.

Yesung merengut. Memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi dan membuat otak mesum tuan muda Cho itu kembali berfungsi.

Bibir merah muda itu.. sungguh...

_Kau tergoda untuk merasakannya lagi eh, Tuan Cho?_

"tidak...tidak...!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam yang membuat Yesung menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dengan mata yang semakin menyipit mungkin efek dari rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya lagi, Yesung berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengaturnya untuk kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang tidur lagi, ne. Kau pasti masih mengantuk." Ajak Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, dengan mata yang semakin menyipit.

"tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, Cho Kyuhyun." Rengek Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin bertanya apa, hmm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Yesung yang semakin tak fokus. Terlihat sekali sosok indah itu tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan rasa kantuknya.

"t-tadi saat aku terbangun, kau sedang apa terhadapku?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus sedikit menggunakan otak jeniusnya itu.

"tadi yang mana?"

Mata sipit yang tadinya sudah terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lagi.

"tadi..emm.. disini."

Dengan polosnya, Yesung menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Ia tentu saja Yesung bukan bermaksud sedang menggoda Kyuhyun. Namun entah mengapa, gerakan polos itu membuat Kyuhyun tergoda.

"disini?"

Dengan sengajanya, Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir plum itu seraya mengusapnya pelan. Lembut.

Yesung yang memang sudah berada diambang kesadarannya hanya mengangguk imut.

"n-ne.. disini." Disentuhnya lagi bibirnya yang masih ada tangan Kyuhyun yang juga mengelusnya.

"kau mau tau?" ditatapnya dalam wajah manis itu. Yesung ditengah sadar dan tidak sadar itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"aku hanya ingin merasakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban.

Dahi Yesung kembali berkerut. "rasa? a-apa...rasanya?"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. sosok didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya makin tergila-gila. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk sepolos itu?

"manis...rasanya sangat manis. Aku bisa membantumu merasakannya lagi." Kyuhyun kembali menjawab. Mungkin maksudnya ingin mnggoda Yesung.

Namun yang digoda malah setia dengan wajah polos yang tengah menahan kantuk. Namun sepertinya, rasa kantuk itu sudah menyerangnya hingga ubun-ubun. Terbukti dengan beberapa kali kepalanya terantuk.

Yesung mencoba menanggapi Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk membuka lebar mata sipitnya.

"huh?" gumam Yesung. perlahan namun pasti, smirk misterius itu kembali muncul dipermukaan wajah tampan itu, tepatnya dibibirnya.

""Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban "Ya" . Baiklah.. aku akan membantumu."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Tak peduli dengan Yesung yang mati-matian mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

Sedikit lagi sisa jarak mereka.. semakin dekat.. Kyuhyun masih ber-_smirk _ria.

Sedikit lagi... dekat... dan..

BUG

Cup

Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh tertidur tepat kedalam pelukannya. dan ya.. akhirnya Sasarannya meleset. Yang didapat bibir itu hanya pipi Chuby dan tentu saja bukan target utamanya. Dan kau tentu tau, bagian mana yang menjadi targetnta, benar 'kan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tidak apa-apa, batinnya.

Maksudnya tadi memang hanya sekedar menggoda. Ya.. walaupun, kalaupun bisa, tak ada ruginya ia dapat merasakan bibir dengan rasa manis yang memabukan itu lagi.

Ditundukkannya kepalanya, menengok kewajah Yesung yang tersembunyi dibalik dadanya.

Wajah itu sama polosnya. Bahkan terlihat lebih polos saat terlelap seperti ini.

Dengan lembut, pelan sekali.. Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuh mungil itu.

Tersenyum ketika telah berhasil membuat posisi tidur Yesung nyaman dengan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Romantis

Persetan jika terlihat seperti s_cene _yang ada didrama-drama favorit para ahjumma itu.

"kau benar-benar ajaib."

Dielusnya rona merah muda dipipi tembem itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Seperti orang gila ia merasa.

Sosok ini benar-benar sanggup membuat nalarnya mandek. Membuat logikanya kurang berfungsi dan terakhir menyebabkan dirinya sangat gampang tersenyum.

Dibenarkannya selimut tebal yang sedikit tersingkap itu. untuk kemudian untuk menyelimuti tubuh Yesung dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Perlahan namun pasti, ditariknya tubuh mungil itu, dan menyembunyikan wajah Yesung pada dadanya. dalam dekapnya.

"aku menyukai segalanya yang ada didirimu."

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar pada tubuh Yesung. bahkan aroma, wangi tubuhnya itu dalam sekejap mampu membuatnya kecanduan.

"_kau benar-benar membuatku gila.."_

.

.

.

Sang surya telah menyapa cakrawala. Sang _bul-bul_ pun nyatanya ikut berlomba. Masing-masing menyerukkan nyanyian selamat pagi untuk semestanya.

Alam sudah bangun. Dan pagi yang cerah ikut menyusul. Menggumamkan fakta bahwa lembaran baru memulai eranya. Hari baru mulai menyongsong. Dan mestinya diharapkan energi yang positif ikut setia mengalun.

_Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik._

_Caramel _itu menerjap pelan. _Disorientasi_ dengan cahanya yang mulai masuk melalui kisi jendelanya. Dan dengan kemalasan yang terasa, akhirnya _caramel_ secerah pagi itu terbuka sempurna.

Terpejam lagi. Untuk kemudian kembali terbuka perlahan.

Tunggu... rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

Berpikir. Otak jenius itu mulai memproses.

1

2

3

Benar, itu dia!

Dengan cepat, ditengokkannya kepalanya kearah samping.

DEG!

_Caramel_ itu membulat sempurna manakala tak menangkap apapun disisinya. Kosong!

"YESUNG!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terengah. Nafanya memburu. Untuk selanjutnya, ingatkan dia untuk memulai melakukan _jogging _dipagi hari. Lihatlah, rumah—mansionnya memang tidak kecil tapi lucu saja jika berlari didalamnya membuatnya kehilangan banyak nafas. Seperti tengah ikut dalam perlombaan _marathon _saja.

"Yesung!"

Panggilnya lebih keras. Matanya nyalang menyapu seluruh inchi bagian rumahnya itu. kini ia sudah berada diruang tamu. Tujuannya adalah mencari sosok yang sudah merebut semua perhatiannya itu.

"Yesung! kau dimana?" lagi, Kyuhyun berseru.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai ia langkahkan kesegala arah. _Tuhan... Kumohon! _Doanya dalam hati.

"Ye—!"

Deg!

Langkahnya terhenti telak. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu hingga kata-kata yang semula ingin ia serukan tertahan ditenggorokan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mari kita lihat..!

Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya. Didepan sosok itu, teronggok sebuah kicthen set yang tentu saja mewah, mengingat betapa kayanya keluarga Cho itu.

Benar, ia menemukan Yesung didapur.

"Yesung.." panggilnya pelan seraya makin mendekat.

SET

Yesung berbalik. Dan menghasilkan sebuah tampang bodoh dari wajah tampan itu. dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini kau terlihat sangat bodoh!

Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Pada intinya, ia kembali terpesona. Parah. Lebih parah daripada yang sudah-sudah.

Yesung berdiri didepannya, dengan apron _baby blue_ melekat asal pada tubuh mungilnya. Ditambah dengan rambut panjang sebahunya yang entah menggunakan apa, ia ikat asal keatas. Hingga menyisakan sedikit juntaian yang menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Hanya satu kata ..

_Kyeopta!_

"Ung~ Cho Kyuhyun, aku bingung.."

Rancaunya manja. Mengabaikan sitampan itu yang masih mempertahankan wajah _babo_nya.

"..."

Eh!

Yesung menyergit. Oh.. jadi ia tengah diacuhkan sekarang?

"Huh, kau mengabaikanku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dihentakkannya kaki itu kelantai. Merajuk, eoh?

Sitampan akhirnya tersadar dari sekelebat dunia ajaibnya itu. aisshh...

Menatap lekat Yesung yang lagi-lagi tengah mempoutkan bibir seksi—bagi Kyuhyun—nya itu.

"Aku kira kau pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun melenceng yang membuat Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat surainya ikut berjatuhan. Mengikuti gerakan yang dibuatnya.

"Aku pergi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah ketakutan begitu tak mendapatimu tidur disampingku. Aku sangat takut kau telah pergi."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan nyata pada nada suara itu. dan percaya atau tidak telah berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat.

"emm.. entahlah. Kukira aku juga akan lenyap pagi ini. tapi ternyata Tuhan masih baik, dan membiarkanku untuk tetap berada disini." Wajabnya ceria yang membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas leganya dan ikut pula tersenyum.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini..bersamaku."

Kyuhyun mendekat, meminimalisir jarak yang ada. Tepat didepan sosok manis itu, dan Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat. Yang ditatap hanya bisa merona mungkin karena tersipu.

"eumm... i-iya. Mungkin aku bisa tinggal lebih lama disini." Jawab Yesung gugup.

Bibir sosok tampan itu tertarik keatas. Menghasilkan sebuah senyuman yang makin menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"ya.. memang harusnya begitu!" diacaknya surai Yesung dengan gemas.

"Ah.. bagaimana bisa kau berbenampilan semanis ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memperhatikan tampilan Yesung pagi ini.

"Ung~ aku melihat ini—"disentuhnya apron yang melekat ditubuhnya kini. "—dan entahlah, aku hanya ingin memakainya saja." lanjutnya cuek.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. benar, bahkan tali pengait apron itu belum dikaitkan sempurna. Hanya benar pada tali yang digunakan untuk mengkungkung bagian lehernya.

"Aisshh.. kau tidak benar memakainya."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung, hingga posisi mereka hampir menempel.

SET

Kyuhyun menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu. Kyuhyun menunduk, hingga wajahnya bersentuhan dengan bahu Yesung. kembali, ia dapat mencium aroma manis itu lagi. Aroma yang benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun mulai mengaitkan tali apron bagian pinggang itu. posisi mereka terlihat seperti tengah berpelukan.

Yesung menahan nafas. Ia bisa merasakan sapuan nafas Kyuhyun ditengkuknya. Membuat desiran aneh menyelubungi hatinya. Detak jantungnya mulai tak teratur. Tak mengerti. Yang jelas, ia merasakan saat ini wajahnya memanas.

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum dibalik punggung Yesung. sudah kukatakan, Yesung membuat stok senyuman Kyuhyun tak ada habisnya.

"nah, sekarang sudah benar, manis."

Puji Kyuhyun setelah berhasil membuat simpul pada tali pengait itu dan seraya sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya wajah manis itu. rona merah muda tampak jelas dikedua sisi pipi Chubby itu. menambah poin _plus _bagi Kyuhyun.

"Yap! Sekarang masakan sesuatu untukku. Aku lapar~~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"tapi aku tidak bisa memasak, Cho Kyuhyun.." balas Yesung tak kalah manja.

Kyuhyun merengut. Pura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya. Hingga kemudian raut kesal itu berubah menjadi sedikit err.. mesum.

"baiklah.. sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku memakanmu saja?" tawar Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi tatapan bingung oleh Yesung.

"memakanku?"

"ya.. me-ma-kan-mu." Ditekankannya kalimat ketakhirnya itu.

"Tapi.. b-bagaimana caranya?" astaga, Yesung.. kenapa kau begitu polos? Kau tau, kau sudah berhasil membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

"Caranya adalah..."

.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedari tadi henti-hentinya menggerutu. Mengumpati satu nama yang membuat hari mereka sesial ini. satu nama..

Cho Kyuhyun

Sahabat karibnya dan merangkap sebagai dewa penolongnya.

Dan hari ini, sang dewa tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun dikampus. dan imbasnya berdampak negatif untuk keduanya.

Alasannya?

Tugas yang diberikan oleh Dosen pembibim mereka, yang super duper banyak itu tidak mereka kerjakan, yang otomatis membuat mereka harus merelakan kulit putih mereka terkena terik matahari sebagai akibat dari terjemurnya mereka diaula universitas.

Sial!

Sudah dijelaskan, sang jenius.. dewa penyelamat mereka tak datang untuk membantunya kali ini. dan membuat mereka mengutuk habis-habisan.

"dasar setan ingusan, bagaimana bisa ia tak datang tapi sama sekali tak memberi kabar?" umpat Donghae yang diangguki oleh Eunhyuk yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan masa hukumannya. Kini, keduanya tengah beristirahat dicafetaria universitas.

"gara-gara makhluk itu, kulit mulusku jadi gosong seperti ini." dengus Eunhyuk menimpali. Sedikit mendramatiris keadaan. Donghae hanya menatap bosan Eunhyuk.

"kurasa disini buksn kulitmu saja yang gosong, tapi kulitku juga!" desisnya malas. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir kaku.

"Ah.. bagaimana kalau kita balas dendam pada setan kecil itu?" tawar Eunhyuk. Donghae menyergit bingung.

"balas dendam? Bagaimana caranya?"

Seringai itu muncul, dan kali ini bibir seorang Eunhyuk yang menciptakan.

Tuan Cho, Sepertinya kedua alien yang mengaku sebagai sahabatmu itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Itu artinya alarm bahaya sudah berbunyi dan siaga satu untukmu..

.

.

.

Yesung terengah. Keringat mengucur deras melalui pori-pori wajahnya. Perlahan, disekanya keringat itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyunhh, aku sudah lelah..hosh..hosh.."

Eitss! Jangan bilang kalian tengah berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' sekarang?

Tidak! Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.. keduanya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya tengah melakukan sedikit Olahraga ringan. berlari.

Namun bisa dibilang seperti permainan anak kecil juga. bila mengingat, berlari yang dimaksud adalah berkejar-kejaran. Dimana Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap Yesung sementara Yesung berusaha kuat untuk menghindar.

"Kau lelah, Yesungie? Baiklah.. kemari!" titah Kyuhyun lembut. Mulanya mengapa mereka bisa melakonkan permainan anak kecil ini adalah ketika Yesung yang terus dipaksa memasak oleh Kyuhyun, tak sengaja menumbahkan minyak yang sekiranya akan ia gunakan untuk menggoreng telur—hasil intruksi Kyuhyun— kemudian entah bagaimana bisa, akhirnya minyak itu tumpah kelantai. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tak sadar, melangkah buru-buru kearah Yesung bermaksud memberikan arahan selanjutnya.

Dan insiden 'kecil' pun tak terelakan. Lantai licin bekas tumpahan minyak itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpeleset dengan tak elitnya yang membuat Yesung tertawa terbahak.

Ya bisa diterka apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Kyuhyun tak terima dan mulailah permainan kejar-kejaran itu. sungguh kekanakan!

"T-tapi jangan apa-apakan aku. Aku tak sengaja tadi, sungguh." Balas Yesung takut-takut. Namun ia masih berada pada jarak 'aman' dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "tidak..aku tau. Aku hanya bercanda. sekarang kemarilah!"

Yesung terlihat menimang-nimam sebentar.

"_palli._..kemarilah!"

Dengan pelan, akhirnya Yesung mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Set

"Aishh.. kau jadi berkeringat seperti ini." dengan gerakan cepat dan telaten, diusapnya keringat yang masih menguar pada dahi sosok manis itu menggunakan tangannya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada dahinya. Keduanya berhadapan, sehingga Yesung dapat melihat wajah serius Kyuhyun dari dekat. Merasa Kyuhyun sangat perhatian padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun yang semula masih fokus pada keringat yang ada didahi Yesung lantas mulai menatap mata sipit itu.

"Hmm.." gumamnya.

Yesung tersenyum tulus, "terimakasih."

"terimakasih? Untuk?" tanyanya bingung.

"semuanya. benar-benar terimakasih. Kau yang terbaik!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum juga. jantungnya berdetak menggila, efek dari kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"terimakasih juga telah hadir dihidupku. Aku me—!"

Ting Tong!

Ucapan Kyuhyun dihentikan paksa oleh bunyi bel yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kali ini terdengar tak sabar. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Cihh.. siapa yang berani-benarinya mengganggu moment romantisnya bersama Yesung?

"suara apa itu Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"itu bel rumah. Ada orang yang ingin berkunjung." Jawabnya ragu.

Ragu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa yang ada dibalik pintu itu bukanlah kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat keduanya kengah sibuk menjalankan bisnis mereka diluar negeri. dan ini baru memasuki minggu pertama mereka pergi yang biasanya jadwal perjalanan bisnis mereka bisa menempuh waktu dalam hitungan bulan. Jadi tak mungkin kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba pulang.

Ia memang sendiri di mansion semegah ini. kau tanya dimana para _maid _ yang umumnya bekerja didalam mansion itu? jawabannya s_imple. _Tanyakan pada Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya meliburkan semua maid yang totalnya ada sekitar 7 orang untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan. Tentu itu terjadi setelah kedatangan Yesung yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Larut dengan pikirannya, hingga tak sadar bahwa Yesung mulai berjalan menuju ruang tamunya.

Kyuhyun tergelak, kemudian berlari menyongsong Yesung.

"Yesung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Kyuhyun. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada tepat dipintu utama mansion itu.

Ting Tong

"aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang datang. Lagipula mereka tak bisa melihatku." Balas Yesung acuh. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.. Benar juga. yang bisa melihat Yesung hanya dirinya, bukan?

Akhirnya, setelah memantapkan diri, Kyuhyun mulai meraih _handle _pintu berwarna emas itu dengan Yesung berada dibelakangnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok dibaliknya. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya! Cho Ky— SIAPA DIA?!" tunjuk keduanya pada sosok yang ada dibalik punggung Kyuhyun, Yesung.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

Baiknya haruskah saya masukan konflik atau tetap berada dilevel Fluff?

Atau mungkin orang ketiga?

Ditunggu responnya yaa Chingudeul..

.

.

**KYUSUNG IS FATE !** :)

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Cast(s) : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Others

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : fantasy, romance and maybe Fluff

.

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Bad Plot, Miss Typo(s), Weird Fantasy, Totally Fail, No Feel, and..**

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

( Kyuhyun X Yesung )

.

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**BECAUSE IT'S MY YEWONDERFUL WORLD WITH SPARKYU ON THE CLOUD..**

* * *

Chapter 7

::

_Tuhan tak selamanya mengistimewakanmu sebagai makhluknya.._

_Ada kalanya, Dunia mengingkari kebahagiaan yang terajut untukmu.._

_Bagaimana dengan skenario takdirmu?_

_Apa kau siap tuk menggapainya, Cho Kyuhyun?_

::

* * *

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

.

.

.

_Yang kutahu dan kupercaya, takdirku adalah indah—_

—_Karena keindahan itu adalah dirimu... Yesung.._

.

.

.

Sesak, sakit.. serasa ada ribuan pisau yang menusuk telak dijantungnya.

Benar-benar menyakitkan!

"Akhh!"

Yesung mengeram. Meremas baju bagian atasnya erat. Mata indah itu terpejam dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar pertama kali. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang berada balik tubuhnya.

Deg

_Caramel_ cerah itu membola tak sempurna. Manakala mendapati pemandangan yang langsung mengiris hatinya seketika.

Apa yang terjadi dengan sosok indah itu?

Yesung kenapa?

"Y-yesung, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanyanya terbata. Diraihnya kedua pundak Yesung. sementara empunya masih setia merintih seraya memejamkan kedua kristal beningnya.

"Y-yesung.."

"sa-sakit.. C-cho kyu-hyun.." tangan mungilnya terus mengerat. Mencengkeram erat dadanya dari luar.

Kyuhyun panik bukan main. Yesung... Yesung.. ada apa dengannya? Kenapa melihat sosok indah itu merintih kesakitan seperti ini membuat nafasnya menyesak?

"Hiks...Hiks... s-sakit.." Yesung kembali merintih kali ini dengai deraian airmata yang mulai mengalir.

Set

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, ini tak bisa terus berlanjut. Ia tak suka melihat raut kesakitan menghiasi wajah indah itu. sungguh tak suka.

Dengan segera, diraihnya tengkuk dan perpotongan lutut Yesung. dan akhirnya mulai menggendong _bridal style_ Yesung. sementara Yesung sama sekali tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Ia tengah benar-benar kesakitan sekarang.

"Y-yesung.. Kumohon jangan membuatku takut.."

Kyuhyun segera berjalan—sedikit berlari dengan Yesung dalam gendongannya menuju kekamarnya. meninggalkan berjuta pertanyaan dari dua orang yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia kedua makhluk itu dengan sama-sama menunjukan raut wajah _blank_ yang sangat meyakinkan itu.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, Hae?"

"_Molla_.. akupun tak mengerti, Hyukkie.."

.

.

.

Mentari mulai kembali keperaduannya, meninggalkan sisa-sisa mega _orange_ diufuk baratnya. Petang silih menyambut, siap menyemarakan langitnya dengan kerlip semua peri-peri kecilnya yang mengangumkan. Bintang dan bulanpun ikut membuat semuanya semakin semarak.

satu hari telah berlalu..

sepasang _caramel_ itu sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bergerak gelisah. Terpusat pada satu titik didepannya. Satu titik dimana yang tertangkap adalah satu sosok lain yang tengah terbaring lemah. Yesung dengan _Onyx_nya yang masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun tak juga mau melepas tautan tangannya pada jemari Yesung. makin mengerat intensitasnya malah. Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu Yesung tertidur setelah sebelumnya mengalami serangan kesakitan yang terlihat begitu hebat.

Kini keduanya berada dikamar Kyuhyun dimana Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya baik-baik saja. agar Yesung baik-baik saja.

Karena jujur saja, ia masih bingung dengan keadaannya. Kenapa Yesung mengeluh sakit? Apa penyebab kesakitan itu?

Kyuhyun masih tak tau jawabannya. Karena tadi, setelah ia berhasil merebahkan tubuh mungil itu, Yesung hanya kembali merancau jika dadanya sakit tanpa kalimat penjelas yang lain. Hingga akhirnya, mungkin karena amat menahan rasa sakit itu, akhirnya Yesung jatuh tertidur hingga saat ini.

Bahkan kurasa, tuan Cho itu telah lupa akan kehadiran kedua tamunya itu..

"Eunghh~~"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. _Orbs_nya memandang penuh antisipasi kepada sosok itu. sosok yang mulai menampakan tanda-tanda sadarkan diri itu.

"Yesung!"

Tepat setelah seruannya, Onyx Oriental itu perlahan terbuka.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun.."

"sebelah mana yang sakit? Mana? Katakan padaku!"

Dengan gerakan _random_, Kyuhyun memeriksa semua bagian tubuh Yesung. kekhawatiran terlihat begitu mendominasi diwajah tampan itu.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Merasa dirinya sangat diperhatikan oleh namja tampan itu. lantas membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh." Ujar Yesung pelan yang membuat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengecek tubuhnya terhenti, yang menyebabkan _caramel_ dan _onyx_ itu saling bertubrukan.

"jangan bohong! Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sakit.." Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan. Memeriksa kembali tubuh mungil itu.

Senyum manis kembali terkembang dari pemilik tubuh itu. dengan gerakan cepat, ia menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sudah tak ada yang sakit. Aku baik-baik saja." Yesung berkata lembut yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam.

"t-tapi.. tadi kau kesakitan, Yesung. dan itu membuatku sangat takut." Elak Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam balik tangan Yesung.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Yesung mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Melihat Yesung yang ingin bangkit, lantas dengan segera Kyuhyun membantunya dan membenarkan posisi Yesung dengan bersandar pada penampang ranjangnya.

"aku punya alasan untuk itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kali ini dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, bingung atas perkataan Yesung itu.

"alasan? Apa alasannya?"

Yesung terkekeh, Cho Kyuhyun itu kenapa tak sabaran sekali, eh?

"didalam tubuhku, tepatnya didadaku, telah tertanam sesuatu yang bernama Kristal kehidupan yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk sempuna." Mulai Yesung. Kyuhyun diam, belum ingin menyela karena ia yakin Yesung masih akan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"kau mau tau kenapa aku tadi tiba-tiba merasa sakit?" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

"itu karena kristal itu mulai terbentuk, mulai bereaksi."

"tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan kristal kehidupan itu sama dengan roh manusiamu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Yesung mengangguk, "ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu. jika kristal itu telah terbentuk sempurna, itu artinya aku telah kembali menjadi manusia sepenuhnya."

"lalu apa yang membuat kristal itu bereaksi kali ini?"

"mungkin karena mereka telah dapat melihat wujudku." Jawab Yesung tenang.

"mereka? Ah.. ikan dan monyet itu!" Kyuhyun berseru. Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"lalu berarti kau akan selalu kesakitan jika kristal itu tengah bereaksi dan semakin mengarah ke-kesempurnaan bentuknya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya.. dan bila aku tengah kesakitan, kuharap Cho Kyuhyun mau tetap berada disisiku." Ujar Yesung yang terdengar manja itu.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, "Tentu saja! aku akan selalu disampingmu, bahkan duapuluh empat jam sekalipun!" janji Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh. Kali ini Yesung kembali terkekeh.

"janji?" Yesung mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa maksudnya hanya meringis kecil.

"Ya.. Cho Kyuhyun berjanji pada Yesung!" tandasnya seraya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yesung.

"tapi aku tak suka melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kali ini menatap serius pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "tak apa, aku bisa menahannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Itu memang risiko yang harus kutanggung."

"tapi kau terlihat begitu kesakitan tadi. Aku sangat takut, kau tau?" dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menyibak surai Yesung yang sedikit menutupi mata indah itu.

Bibir kissable itu mengerucut imut, "Ung~ aku tidak selemah itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hey, aku tak mengatakan kau lemah, manis.." dicubitnya pipi Chubby yang menggemaskan itu, yang membuat empunya mengerang protes dan makin mengerucutlah bibir indah itu.

"tapi aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi, membuat dadaku sakit juga." ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung menyergit seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana raut bingung yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Emm.. dadamu juga terasa sakit, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja! karena aku me—!"

Tok Tok Tok

Perkataan Kyuhyun terintruksi oleh bunyi ketukan diluar kamarnya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, buka pintunya!" seru sebuah suara dibalik pintu sewarna gading itu.

Kyuhyun lantas menepuk dahinya pelan, "Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan kedua alien itu?" rutuknya sendiri.

"C-cho Kyuhyun, aku takut pada mereka." Lirih Yesung seraya meremas lengan kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian dengan gemas diacaknya surai hitam milik sosok manis itu.

"tenang saja, mereka orang baik, ya.. walaupun sedikit kekanakan..."kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, kita temui mereka!" Kyuhyun mulai bangkit, dengan ditariknya pelan tangan Yesung yang masih setia diatas ranjang itu.

"t-tapi.."

"ada aku, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun sudah berjanji selalu berada disamping Yesung, kan?" Kali ini pelan namun pasti, Yesung mulai mau berdiri pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Janji akan selalu disampingku?"

"Iya.. aku janji, manis.."

.

.

.

_Family room_ mansion megah itu seakan tengah terselimuti kabut. Sunyi. Senyap dan terasa begitu dingin. Entah mengapa.. namun rasanya sedikit err...aneh!

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Memandang penuh kejenuhan kekedua sosok didepannya itu.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara Donghae begitu dingin. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak gentar, malah makin bosan melihatnya.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_, kau orang Korea bukan? Tentu kau tau adab orang Korea, dimana jika kau tengah berbicara dengan seseorang maka tataplah lawan bicaramu bukannya menatap kearah lain!" balas Kyuhyun jengah dan menatap jengkel Donghae.

Donghae yang disampingnya terdapat pula Eunhyuk tetap bergeming. Mereka berdua tetap melihat kearah lain, tepatnya kepada sosok yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua memang duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sayangnya pemandangan yang tengah kulihat ini jauh lebih menarik daripada memandangmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Balas Donghae tanpa mengindahkan _Deathglare_ dari Kyuhyun.

"dan tentu saja lebih indah dari wajah iblismu itu, Kyu." Sambung Eunhyuk. Sama, ia juga seakan tak menaruh minat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama larut pada apa yang tengah menjadi Fokusnya kini. Kalian tentu bisa menebak apa Fokus mereka saat ini bukan?

"tapi apa kalian tau Donghae-_ssi_ dan Eunhyuk-_ssi,_ kalau kalian membuatnya takut! Kalian memandangnya seakan-akan ingin memakannya saat ini juga!" ditekannya setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, namun sepertinya kedua manusia itu sama sekali tak peduli.

"bahkan jika boleh, memang kami berencana ingin memakannya sekarang!" balas keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Lirih satu sosok lain yang sedari tadi menjadi Objek pandangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Yesung. saat ini, ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, namun ia merasa takut kepada kedua teman Kyuhyun itu, apalagi dengan ucapan mereka yang ingin 'memakan'nya saat ini. bagaimana bisa keduanya ingin 'memakan'nya sekarang? aishh..!

"CUKUP!" Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Yang membuat kedua namja didepannya itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Oke.. serius Cho Kyuhyun, jelaskan pada kami semua hal yang tak kami ketahui terutama mengenai simanis disampingmu itu." Donghae mulai menanggapi, kali ini dengan menatap pada Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan manusia seindah ini untukmu sendiri? Kau tau, kau sangat serakah Cho Kyuhyun!" imbuh Eunhyuk berlebihan yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas bosan.

"dan apa kau tau, Cho Kyuhyun.. kami merasa dikhianati!" lagi, Donghae menimpali.

"Apakah kalian ini aktor? Berhentilah layaknya tengah berakting dalam suatu drama. Dan apa kalian tau, kalian sangat berlebihan!" balas Kyuhyun sarkastis. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat suka mendramatisir keadaan?

"Jawab saja pertanyaan kami, Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae menimpali.

Menghela nafas frustasi, kemudian mulai berucap

"dia Yesung dan kalian tak boleh merebutnya dariku!"Ultimatum Kyuhyun yang telak membuat keduanya terbelalak, sedangkan Yesung lebih memilih meremas baju bagian bawahnya seraya menunduk.

"Heh, penjelasan macam apa itu? Aisshh... kau _over_ _protectif_ sekali eh, Cho Kyuhyun.." dengus Eunhyuk malas. Yang diamini oleh Donghae.

"bagaimana kalau kami ingin merebutnya? Kau tau, dia begitu indah. jujur, aku terpesona padanya." Aku Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun melotot tajam padanya.

"Tidak boleh, dia hanya milikku!" sadar atau tidak, dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Yesung untuk kemudian didekapnya erat dan membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae memandangnya iritasi.

"Apakah kau ini aktor? Berhentilah layaknya tengah berakting dalam suatu drama. Dan apa kau tau, kau sangat berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun!" dengan sengaja meng_copy_ kata-kata Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya tadi.

"berhenti meng_copy_ kata-kataku, Lee Hyukjae! Dan Aku tak peduli!" tukas Kyuhyun. Keduanya kini yang balik memandang Kyuhyun malas.

"sekarang siapa sebenarnya yang kekanakan disini, kau atau kami?" balas Eunhyuk.

"isshh.. sudahlah, hentikan Hyukkie." Lerai Donghae.

"baiklah kami hanya bercanda ingin merebutnya, ya walaupun ingin." Lanjutnya yang kembali diberi tatapan sengit oleh Kyuhyun.

"dasar! Sekarang katakan apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya kemari?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Keduanya lantas mengubah tatapannya menjadi tajam pada Kyuhyun begitu mengingat tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kami ingin balas dendam padamu, iblis ingusan!" Desis Eunhyuk horor.

"Eh, balas dendam? Apa salahku, monyet?" Kyuhyun berkerut bingung, sementara Yesung sudah mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Masih tak ingin ikut dalam obrolan yang menurutnya aneh ini.

"karena kau tak datang pagi tadi ke universitas, kau tau Shim Seonsaengnim menghukum kami untuk berjemur seharian di tengah aula."

"dan kau tau, itu membuat kulitku terbakar!" pungkas Eunhyuk menggebu. Kyuhyun tak telak kembali menatap malas kedua sahabat ajaibnya itu.

"tak mengerjakan tugas lagi, eh? Dan kenapa kalian menyalahkanku? Itu semua kan salah kalian sendiri!" balas Kyuhyun.

"kami tak jadi salah jika kau datang!"seru Donghae.

"aishh.. kenapa aku jadi yang salah disini?" Kyuhyun merengut, dan diam-diam Yesung terkekeh disebelahnya. Lucu melihat ekspresi frustasi yang Kyuhyun tunjukan.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab, setan posesif!" kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang berseru.

"Arrrgghh! Baiklah akan kupikirkan!"erang Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana jika acara balas dendamnya kita lanjutkan besok. Kalian tau, ini semakin malam dan pemilik rumah disini ingin segera beristirahat dan pergi tidur. Dan bisakah untuk tamu-tamu terhormat disini untuk memberi pengertiannya sedikit?"

"kau menyindir kami dan mengusir kami, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"aku Cuma meminta pengertian dari tamu-tamuku saja." balas Kyuhyun cuek.

"itu sama saja kau sedang mengusir kami, Kyupil!" geram Eunhyuk.

"itukan persepsi kalian. Dan bisakan sekarang kalian merealisasikan persepsi itu?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Kini, dengan keterpaksaan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya disusul oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang juga berdiri diseberangnya.

"kau selalu mengusir kami disetiap kesempatan. Sebenarnya dimana letak sopan santunmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan kami lebih tua darimu, kau lupa?" Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana manusia jenius itu mempunyai kadar ketidaksopanan yang sangat tinggi terlebih lagi terhadapnya dan Eunhyuk.

"itu akan kupikirkan. Bagaimana jika sekarang kuantarkan kalian kepintu depan?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos yang meyakinkan. Benar-benar tak sopan.

Keduanya hanya mengendus. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap seenaknya Kyuhyun itu. karena kenyataannya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil jadi Keduanya sudah terlalu kebal.

"haiss baiklah-baiklah.. kami pulang."

Akhirnya keempatnya melangkah menuju pintu paling depan _mansion_ itu.

"selamat malam tuan-tuan. Semoga perjalan kalian indah!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan yang bertengger indah diwajah tampannya. Saat ini, mereka sudah berada dipintu depan _mansion_ itu.

"Yesungie, berikan aku satu pelukan selamat malam~~!" Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba seraya merentangkan tangannya lalu mulai mendekati Yesung.

Set

Kyuhyun menghadang tepat didepan Yesung hingga menghalangi Donghae yang memang berniat untuk memeluk Yesung.

Donghae menatap malas Kyuhyun. "kau sangat mengganggu, Kyu!"

"Selamat malam Donghae _Hyung_, Eunhyuk _Hyung_.. hati-hati dijalan." Dengan mimik dan suara dibuat semanis mungkin Kyuhyun mendorong keduanya kemudian dengan cepat menutup pintu itu.

"YA! DASAR IBLIS POSESIF!"

Sisisi lain, Kyuhyun tengah ber_smirk_ ria. Akhirnya kedua tamu tak diundangnya itu enyah dari rumahnya. Biarlah, ia sudah bersiap akan pembalasan dendam keduanya yang pastinya akan Kyuhyun dapat besok. Tak masalah, Toh pada akhirnya sudah bisa dipastikan jika kedua orang itu akan mengalah padanya. Cho Kyuhyun itu jenius, kau lupa?

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Panggil Yesung. kini keduanya berjalan kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"hmm.."

"kau keterlaluan pada mereka. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, sepertinya mereka orang-orang baik. dan tak semenakutkan seperti yang kukira." ucap Yesung lagi.

"Emm.. bolehkah aku bertemu mereka lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Langkah Kyuhyun kemudian terhenti tiba-tiba yang membuat Yesung juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ungg~ memangnya kenapa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Nanti aku cemburu!"

"Eh..?"Yesung mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Karena—" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian mulai terbuka kembali seraya mengambil nafas dalam lalu mulai kembali berucap.

"—aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Sebenernya sih pengennya masukin daddy (Siwon) kesini. karena jujur, OTP saya itu YeWon / WonSung. abis itu baru KyuSung. Tapi kalau tambah cast nanti malah jadi ga selesai2 ff-nya. Jadi ya, daddy-nya simpen buat next ff aja :p

.

Dan buat konflik, saya liat hasil pendapat reader-deul itu 50:50. Ada yang maunya tetep Fluff ada yang mau ditambahin konflik tp yang ringan2 aja. Yaudah deh, konfliknya ringan aja. Sekitar di proses mommy jadi manusia saja. gapapa kan?

.

Oh iya, ini pairingnya Cuma KyuSung. Untuk HaeHyuk/EunHae itu hanya sebatas frendship doang. Takutnya pada berharap ada EunHae. Saya hanya fokus untuk KyuSungnya saja. mianhae..

.

Okay, at least still mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Cast(s) : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Others

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : fantasy, romance and maybe Fluff

.

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Bad Plot, Miss Typo(s), Weird Fantasy, Totally Fail, No Feel, and..**

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

( Kyuhyun X Yesung )

.

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? BETTER JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**BECAUSE IT'S MY YEWONDERFUL WORLD WITH SPARKYU ON THE CLOUD..**

* * *

Chapter 8

.

.

_Cinta datang bukan tanpa alasan_

_Cinta pun butuh begitu banyak pemahaman_

_Rasa kasih itu jelas tak mengambang—menurutmu_

_Apa ia yang kau kasihi juga begitu adanya?_

_tenanglah... takdirmu tak sepenuhnya ingkar._

_Seperti katamu, Kurasa,_ _**takdirmu akan benar-benar indah.**_

—_Semoga saja..._

_._

_._

_._

**ROMANTIC RAINBOW**

Kedua sejoli itu tampak begitu khidmad menikmati suasana yang ada. Tidur berdampingan diatas satu ranjang _king size _dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Sitampan, Cho Kyuhyun dan Simanis, Yesung. entah ada apa dengan keduanya. Masih betah untuk menyelami kristal masing-masing, tampa mau mengindahkan untuk sekedar bergeser atensi.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dengan kepala ia tumpukan kelengannya, sementara sepasang _caramel_nya terus memandangi wajah indah yang berada percis dihadapannya.

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun berucap lembut, seraya menyingkirkan helailai rambut yang menjuntai menutupi mata sipit Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikan aksi tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerilnya pada surainya.

"_aniya."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mulai beringsut untuk lebih mendekatkan diri pada sosok indah itu.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi." Dengan penuh kesungguhan yang kentara pada suara _bass_ nan merdu itu.

Yesung hanya berkedip lugu seraya terus menyelami kedua _orbs _milik Kyuhyun. Maksudnya ingin mencari sebuah kesungguhan yang pada akhirnya ia temukan juga.

"K-kau mencintaiku?" cicit Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Yesung."

"sungguh?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau bukti?" tanya Kyuhyun, Yesung menyergit bingung namun tak juga menjawab.

SET

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kedalam dekapannya. Memposisikan kepala Yesung tepat didadanya.

"Kau dengar, jantungku selalu berdegup tak normal jika kau berada disisiku."

Benar, Yesung dapat mendengar dengan jelas debaran itu. debaran yang kencang dan entah mengapa terdengar menyenangkan untuknya. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun tau, Yesung tersenyum tipis dibalik dadanya.

"sungguh aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli apa dan siapa kau. Berasal dari komunitas apa kau, aku tak peduli—sungguh. Yang aku tau, rasa ini begitu nyata sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Pertemuan yang aneh dan tak ada sedikitpun sisi romantisme-nya. Hingga kini, kau disini, disampingku.. sungguh aku tak tau lagi harus seperti apa. Aku berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena mau mempertemukanku denganmu."

Panjang lebar Kyuhyun berucap, dan Yesung masih setia mendengar dibalik dekapan hangat itu. ya, ia jujur jika mengatakan ia nyaman bersama Kyuhyun. Sejak awal, Yesungpun merasa ada sesuatu lain yang menyusup kehatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya, ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengartikannya. Belumlah peka singkatnya.

Dan kini, namja tampan itu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Rasanya begitu mengejutkan.

"Yesung.."

Panggil Kyuhyun dengan meraih dagu Yesung agar mau mendongak padanya.

Dan lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut begitu mendapati rona _peach_ menggoda itu singgah dikedua sisi pipi Chubby itu. melihat Yesung _blushing_ adalah salah satu hal yang menurut Kyuhyun tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang terselip sebuah desakan itu begitu Yesung rasakan. Ia gugup, tentu saja. hingga tak sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"hei, jangan digigit." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Yesung bermaksud agar Yesung menghentikan aksi menggigit bibirnya itu.

"C-cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun mengerti, sosok indah itu tengah dilanda kegamangan. Kyuhyunpun tau, tak mudah untuk berada diposisi Yesung yang notabene adalah sosok yang "belum sempurna" dengan jiwa manusianya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada akhirnya.

Yesung bergerak gelisah dalam rengkuhan hangat itu, namun kemudian ia menjawab,

"entah.. tapi, disini—" Yesung mulai menyentuh bagian jantungnya sendiri, "—ketika berada sangat dekat denganmu, rasanya seperti akan meledak." Imbuhnya polos.

Kyuhyun tergelak. Sosok ini memang benar-benar ajaib. Apa adanya, jujur pula.

"lalu apa lagi yang kau rasakan?"

Bermaksud untuk menyelidik, atau menggoda, tuan Cho?

"emm~ entahlah. tapi ketika Cho Kyuhyun ada didekatku, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berputar-putar diperutku. geli namun menyenangkan." Lagi, Yesung menjawab. Dan sontak itu membuat bibir Kyuhyun tertarik lebih lebar untuk kemudian menampilkan senyum kemenangannya.

"lalu, lalu apa lagi?"

Eihh.. Tuan tampan, kau masih belum puas menggoda simanis itu rupanya..

Yesung kembali mendongak, menatap telak Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tak jelas diatasnya.

"sebenarnya, sejak awal aku—suka melihat Cho Kyuhyun, karena Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, dengan segera, Yesung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun. _Blushing_ lagi eoh?

Alis Kyuhyun meninggi sebelah, dengan cepat pula merambat pada sebuah err—seringai aneh dibibirnya.

_Bukankah secara tidak langsung, Yesung menyambut perasaannya?_

Itu kedengarannya sangat baik, dan perlu untuk ditegaskan kembali.

"Yesung.."

Dengan lebih serius, Kyuhyun kembali meraih dagu Yesung. hingga kemudian, kedua pasang iris itu bertukar pandang.

"aku tau, kau masih bingung dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi, mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau milikku."

Sebuah pernyataan atau perintah?

Yesung hanya menerjap polos dengan kembali merayap rona pink itu disekitar pipinya. Bersemu atau tersipu?

"Kau—" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga akhirnya kedua hidung mereka menempel.

"—milik Cho Kyuhyun!"

CUP

Mata sipit khas suku timur itu melebar manakala merasakan sesuatu lembut mengecup bibirnya sekejap.. Bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lantas menjauhkan wajahnya kembali setelah berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan kilat dari bibir yang telah menjadi candunya sejak pertama kali bertegur sapa dalam nikmat malam itu—tentu saja hanya pihak Kyuhyun saja, mengingat waktu malam itu, Yesung dalam keadaan tidur.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Dicubitnya hidung bangir itu, hingga Yesung yang tadinya masih memproses ciuman dari Kyuhyun mulai merengut imut.

"Uh~ Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit hidungku? Sakit tauu~~!" keluhnya dengan bibir _kissable_nya yang ter_pout_ sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "karena kau menggemaskan."

Dengan jailnya, kini giliran pipi _Chubby_ itu yang menjadi target cubitan gemas dari Kyuhyun.

"berhenti, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun lantas mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh mungil itu manakala merasa Yesung sudah benar-benar kesal.

"_arra...arra..." _ Yesung masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya, namun gagal, tentu saja.

"kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!" akhirnya Yesung menyerah, dan lebih menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat nan nyaman itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dibaliknya. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk membelai surai _raven_ yang lembut itu.

"aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu." Yesung dapat merasakan pucuk kepalanya dikecup berkali-kali oleh Kyuhyun yang tak telak menghadirkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun—"

"_ani,_ mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku 'Kyunnie' bukan Cho Kyuhyun lagi." Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

Yesung mendongak , "memang kenapa?"

"karena mulai sekarang, kau kekasihku!" tandas Kyuhyun. Yesung yang sebenarnya masih tak mengerti itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah, K-kyunnie~!" mulai Yesung dengan kaku.

"Ahh~ terdengar aneh ditelingaku, Cho Kyuhyun." Protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, "kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan panggilan barumu itu, sayang~" dengan lembut, Kyuhyun membelai pipi _Chubby_ itu.

"sayang?" Yesung membeo. Benarkan tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan kata 'sayang' itu?

"ya, sayang.. karena aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu."

"jadi, kau akan selalu memanggilku 'sayang' ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Tentu saja, sayang~"

Yesung tersenyum cerah. "ahh... panggilan yang indah. aku suka. Sayang...sayang...sayang.." Yesung seperti merapalkan kata 'sayang' yang menurutnya indah itu.

"_Jja_~ kita tidur, kau pasti lelah." Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan ocehan Yesung dengan kata 'sayang' nya itu.

"hmm."

Yesung hanya bergumam samar. Kini, ia kembali menyerukkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"_sleep tight, baby. I love you."_

"selamat malam, Kyunnie. _Jalja_~!"

Perlahan, Yesung mulai merasakan kantuk menyerangnya hingga menjadikannya terlelap secepatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar nafas teratur dari Yesung. kembali ia mengecup puncak kepala Yesung, untuk kemudian berbisik..

"cepatlah menjadi sempurna, sayang.. agar aku dapat menyakinkan diriku bahwa kau benar-benar nyata untuk kumiliki.."

.

.

.

Matahari dengan malu-malu mulai menyingsing. Menggantikan tugas sang raja kegelapan untuk kemudian mempersilahkannya mulai merajut benang mimpi yang indah. Dengan terseok, sang surya mulai melaksanakan tugas dari naungan langitnya. Menyuguhkan nafas kehidupan yang dihantarkan bersamaan dengan sinar terangnya yang mulia.

Selamat pagi dunia!

Dan sorak-sorainya menggema keseluruh penjuru jagat raya beserta jajaran galaksinya..

Bangunnya alam, ternyata tidak diamini oleh bangunnya kedua insan ini. keduanya seakan tiba-tiba menjadi pemalas untuk kemudian kembali mengais sisa-sisa _romantisme_ yang mestinya masih terasa seperti semalam.

"Eunghh~!"

Ternyata ada sebuah kesalahpahaman disini. Tidak sepenuhnya keduanya pemalas. Satu lainnya—simanis itu nyatanya mulai berusaha untuk bangkit dari mati surinya semalaman.

Perlahan, dengan amat pelan, _Onyx_ oriental itu mulai muncul kepermukaan. Menghiasi wajah simanis dengan sempurna.

Menerjap perlahan, _disorientasi_ sesaat, untuk kemudian sadar bahwa posisinya masih bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan hangat seseorang. Benar, Kyuhyun oranganya.

Blush~

Astaga, pipinya tiba-tiba langsung merona parah. Hebat, rasanya memalukan.

Bayangan simanis itu menerawang pada semalam. Dimana semuanya tampak jelas. Perasaan Kyuhyun padanya, begitu pula dengan perasaannya pada sitampan itu. namun toh, Yesung belum mengakuinya segamblang pengakuan Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya—Ah! Entahlah.. ia bingung harus seperti apa. Rasanya menyenangkan memang. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun yang mencintainya, rasanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup memberikan _implus_ yang cukup efektif untuknya, sehingga ia tak sabar lagi menunggu waktunya ia menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Yesung menyentuh dadanya. dimana tersimpan Kristal yang menentukan jalan takdirnya.

"_Tuhan, kapan semua ini berakhir? Aku ingin segera bebas.." _

Yesung mendongak, menatap damainya wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap itu.

Tampan!

Ya, sejak awal ia sudah mengamini fakta itu. Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan, Kyunnie-nya itu memang mempesona.

"_Semoga memang benar kaulah seseorang yang diutus Tuhan untuk membebaskanku dari keberadaanku yang terjebak didua dunia ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin secepatnya kembali menjadi manusia.. sungguh."_

Kembali bergumam dalam hati. Yesung tak cukup bodoh untuk mengutarakannya, sementara itu dapat mengusik tidur pangeran tampannya.

Terus memandangi wajah tampan itu, hingga tak menyadari jika perlahan _caramel_ itu mulai bergerak dan memunculkan kristal coklatnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang~"

Sapa Kyuhyun serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Yesung ikut mengukir senyum tipisnya.

"pagi, Kyunnie~" balasnya pelan.

CHU

Dengan kesadaran yang entah sudah seratus persen ataupun belum, kembali Kyuhyun mencuri satu kecupan lagi pada bibir Yesung.

Bisakah ini disebut sebuah _morning kiss_?

Manik sipit itu membola tak sempurna, "apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie?"

"Mendapat _morning kiss_-ku. Apa lagi?" jawabnya santai.

"_morning kiss_?" hmm.. kurasa, Yesung kembali mendengar kosakata yang asing untuknya.

"ya, _morning kiss_. Seperti ini,"

CUP

Dan lagi! Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir mungil nan _kissable_ itu. hanya mengecup kilat, tak lebih. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah, Seorang Cho Kyuhyun Takut hilang kendali jika mengecup bibir kenyal nan menggoda itu lebih lama.

Ya, efeknya bisa dilihat dengan iris sipit itu yang kembali terbelalak disusul dengan rona merah yang mulai merata dipipi _Chubby_ itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi, Kyunnie~!" alih-alih mengurangi kadar tersipunya, Yesung memilih untuk memberengut, pura-pura kesal itu lebih baik pikirnya.

"salahkan bibirmu yang manis itu!" balas Kyuhyun acuh.

"aishh..." cibir Yesung seraya mulai bangkit dari posisinya, namun belum sempat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun kembali menariknya hingga ia kembali berbaring berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana hmm?"

"Ini sudah pagi, Kyunnie~" balas Yesung.

"lalu?" Kyuhyun mulai menarik tubuh Yesung untuk merapat padanya, hingga akhirnya benar-benar masuk kembali dalam rengkuhannya.

"ahh.. Kyunnie... lepas~ S-sesak!" Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun mendekapnya terlalu erat.

"tidak mau!" dengan cuek Kyuhyun membalas.

"L-lepas Kyunnie.."

"tidak—!"

Drrtt...Drrtt...Drttt

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela, yang membuat keduanya membisu seketika.

Drrrttt...Drrtttt...Drrttt

"Tsk! Dasar pengganggu!" dengan tak rela, Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas Yesung yang mempuat simanis itu bernafas lega.

Lalu, dengan masih mengumpat, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas dekat meja tempatnya menyimpan begitu banyak koleski _video game_nya.

Kyuhyun menatap id pemanggil dilayar ponselnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Dengan malas, ia mulai menekan tombol 'yes'.

"Yeobose—!"

"YA, CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG. AKU DAN DONGHAE SUDAH DIDEPAN RUMAHMU!"

Klik

_Line_ itupun terputus. Kyuhyun cengo sesaat. Berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya yang seolah menguap manakala mendengar teriakan seseorang di line teleponnya.

Hingga kemudian, tangannya terkepal erat.

"DASAR MONYET PENGGANGGU. IKAN ASIN TENGIK!"

Gelegarnya yang membuat Yesung terlonjak. Namun tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

"sayang, dua pengganggu itu datang lagi. Ayo persiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi hal-hal 'ajaib' yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Tapi ingat, kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka, _Arra?_"

Petuah dari Kyuhyun terdengar begitu berlebihan untuknya. Namun toh ia menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan segera bangkit. Hingga Kemudian keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Cklek

"Yesungie~~!"

_Viola_~!sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi paranormal, tuan Cho. Lihatlah, hal 'ajaib' yang pertama sudah terjadi. Dimana, dengan sepolos ikan _nemo_ favoritnya, ikan tengik—Lee Donghae— itu langsung menerjang Yesung yang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun

Lain Donghae, lain lagi Eunhyuk yang malah bergidik ngeri merasakan hawa panas menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. yang dengan 'pintarnya' malah tak dirasakan oleh sang tersangka utama—Donghae.

"H-hae... Lee Dong-hae..." bisik Eunhyuk samar. Seraya berusaha menarik tubuh Donghae agar berhenti memeluk Yesung.

"EHMM! Lee Donghae, setelah ini, segera tentukan pemakaman mana yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi ranjang abadimu!" desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Donghae segera tersadar dan serta merta melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil Yesung.

Glup

Donghae menelan saliva-nya paksa. Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu horor melebihi semua hantu yang pernah ia tonton di DVD kepunyaannya.

"Hehehe... Mian, Kyu. A-aku terbawa suasana." Bela Donghae kaku seraya menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Yesung menatap ketika namja itu bingung. Namun ia memilih tak berkomentar. Sepertinya, ia memang sudah dapat mengerti hal-hal ajaib seperti yang Kyuhyun peringatkan padanya tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Sudahlah. Hae hanya terlalu bersemangat." Eunhyuk coba menengahi. Kyuhyun memang jika itu sudah menyangkut 'miliknya' maka, ia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang 'luar biasa' tanpa pandang bulu. _Sound possessive_, eoh?

"I-iya, Kyu. Itu benar." lirih Donghae.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ya.. terlalu berlebihan ia merasa. Namun sungguh, ia merasa tak suka jika 'miliknya' disentuh orang lain, bahkan oleh kedua sahabatnya sendiri. Aishh.. kau keterlaluan, tuan Cho!

"Hah, baiklah. Aku mengalah! Sekarang, katakan apa tujuan kalian berdua disini?" diiringi dengan ditariknya Yesung kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"emm.. bukankah akan jauh terlihat lebih 'normal' jika kau membiarkan kami masuk dahulu, Kyu?" tawar Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum misterius.

"haiss.. baiklah. Masuklah.."

Akhirnya, keempatnya kembali memasuki mansion itu dengan sebelumnya Eunyuk bertugas untuk menutup pintunya.

"_So_?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"begini, Kyu. Kau harus ikut kami ke universitas sekarang juga." tukas Donghae dengan sedikit melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun menyergit, otaknya kemudian sibuk mencerna kejanggalan yang ditunjukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"apakah ini adalah bagian dari EunHae's _Revenge_?"

Eunhyuk menjentikan jarinya, "Tebakan yang beruntung, kurasa!"

Kyuhyun melotot, "Ya! Apa-apaan ini? kan itu bukan salahku."

"hei, kita sudah membuat kesepakatan tadi malam. Kau lupa, Kyu?" tambah Donghae seraya ber-_smirk _ria.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "apa yang kalian rencanakan untukku?"

Keduanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "_Let's See_, Mr. Cho!"

"_Jja_! Cepat mandi dan kita berangkat!" dengan tiba-tiba, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kemudian diarahkan kekamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

BRUG

Cklek

Dengan kilat, Keduanya berhasil memasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam kamar mandi, untuk kemudian menguncinya dari luar.

Bug...Bug...Bug!

"BUKA PINTUNYA, MONYET!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Sementara diluar, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"pastikan kau keluar dengan tampilan yang sempurna. Agar rencana indah kami untukmu tak sia-sia!" balas Donghae.

"DASAR ALIEN!"

Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~

Donghae dan Eunhyuk lebih memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Kyuhyun bisa keluar ketika telah selesai mandi. Dan kini, keduanya mulai ketempat dimana Yesung tengah sendirian.

"Kyunnie sedang apa?" tanya Yesung polos ketika melihat kedua sahabat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Kyunnie? _Aigooo_~~ manisnya... bolehkan jika aku merasa cemburu?" ucap Donghae melas. Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"selagi tak ada setan itu, kau kuperbolehkan menggoda 'miliknya' sepuasnya. Tapi, kalau setan itu telah bangkit dan tau, aku tak bisa menjamin apa besok masih ada hari untukmu atau tidak." Tutur Eunhyuk sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa mewah itu.

"kau membuat nyaliku menguap, monyet!" dengus Donghae yang diimbangi kekehan dari Eunhyuk.

"kalian menyenangkan." Timpal Yesung tiba-tiba. Yang membuat keduanya langsung menatapnya.

"apa?"

"Aku menyukai kalian. Kalian orang yang menyenangkan." Balas Yesung dengan senyum manisnya, yang akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"tapi, Kyuhyun selalu menganggap kami menyebalkan." Curhat Eunhyuk.

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Kyunnie hanya terlalu menyayangi kalian, dengan cara pengungkapannya sendiri, kurasa."

Keduanya mengangguk setuju, "Ya.. kau benar, manis." Sambung keduanya.

"Ehmm! Sudah puas berakrab ria dengan 'MILIKKU', tuan-tuan?"

Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri angkuh didekatnya dengan pakaian lengkap yang menambah ketampanannya.

"apa kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai bentuk pesan-pesan terakhir?" desis Kyuhyun, yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae harus mengelus dadanya.

"Kyunnie, sudahlah. Mereka baik. aku senang bisa mengenal mereka." Ucap Yesung.

"Kyu, jangan berlebihan. Sekarang cepat kita ke universitas." Sela Donghae, sudah cukup malas merasakan hawa pembunuh disekitar Kyuhyun.

"haisss! Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Yesungie sendiri!" balas Kyuhyun keras.

"Aku tak apa, Kyunnie. Pergilah." Ujar Yesung lembut.

"Tapi—!"

"_Nan gwaencana, Jeongmal_." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat kepada Yesung dan lalu membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, sayang.." kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dari kaliamat itu.

"ung~ bukankah aku Yesung yang kuat? Kau menganggapku lemah, Kyunnie?" Yesung berpura-pura kesal.

"_Aniya_, tapi aku ingin kau selalu disisiku."

Yesung tersenyum dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manja sekarang?

"Pergilah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne, aku menunggumu." Sahut Yesung.

"Sayang, tapi—!"

"Ommo, _Too much Cheesy~!_ tapi, bisa kalian hentikan adegan yang membuat kami sedikit menyesal dimasukkan dalam cerita ini, tuan-tuan?" cibir Donghae yang diangguki cepat oleh Eunhyuk. Menyesal? Apa maksudnya mereka? Eihh...

"kenapa kalian selalu mengganggu?!" seru Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukannya. dan menatap tajam keduanya.

"Pergi sekarang, atau kau sama sekali tak kupulangkan seharian!" titah Eunhyuk horor.

"haiss.. baiklah.."

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu ne. Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau kau lapar, masih banyak sereal dan roti gandum di _buffet _yang ada didapur. Kalau haus, dikulkas tersedia minuman ringan serta susu cair. Jika kau—"

"kurasa sudah cukup _drama scene_-nya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya meninggalkannya empat jam, bukannya empat abad!" hadrik Donghae kesal. Sedangkan Yesung hanya terkekeh kecil.

"iya, baik. aku akan kulakukan semua yang kau katakan, Kyunnie." Ucap Yesung.

"manis, sekarang boleh aku membawa 'KYUNNIE' mu ini pergi?" sambung Eunhyuk penuh penekanan. Yesung mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"tunggu aku pulang, sayang.." dengan enggan, akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah ditarik keluar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne.. hati-hati dijalan~!"

"Doakan agar 'Kyunnie' mu pulang dengan atribut yang masih lengkap, manis.." ucap Donghae sebelum ketiganya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu rumah megah itu.

Yesung lantas kembali terkekeh, dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Langsung saja ia menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

"Akkhhh!"

Yesung meringis kesakitan. Kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya sakit? Apa karena ia terlalu lama berinteraksi dengan orang asing?

"Eunghh~"

Sakitnya makinmenjadi bahkan kini ia merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur. langkahnya mulai terbata.

"s-ssakitt... Kyu-Kyunnie... s-sakit.."

Ditekannya terus dadanya, sakitnya seakan meremukkan semua sendinya. Mengapa bisa begitu menyakitkan?

"Hikss... K-kyunnie... t-tolong.. sa-ssakit..."

BRUG

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu merosot hingga sedetik kemudian dunianya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

WE'LL WAITING FOR YOU, KIM JONG WOON!

DON'T BE TIRED. ALWAYS BE HEALT EVERYDAY. AND YOU MUST TAKE A REST AS WELL AS YOU WANT.

WE LOVE YOU, URI CLOUD's PRINCE.. SARANGHAE :*

.

I promise to never forget you.. just trust me ^^

2 years later, you must comeback with your happyness smile.. yaksokhae?

Honestly, i feel so sad, but i try to keep smile for him. although inside my heart i'm crying.

Seriously, it's not easy to deal with..

.

p.s : FF ini tak lebih dari 10 chapter. so, masih pengen tau endingnya? it's up to you guys :)

See yaa.. KYUSUNG JJANG! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Romantic Rainbow Final Chapter**

Pairing : Kyusung! Slight...*smirk*

Rate: **lil bit M for this chapter**

**Warn** : **Boys Love, YAOI, miss typo(s), full of weirdeness, bad Plot, and lil bit NC! *totally fail, i think***

Disc: eumm.. i just wanna say, Kyusungie.. be real please~! Kkekee

* * *

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

_Akhir yang seperti apa yang kalian inginkan untuk kisah menakjubkanku ini?_

_Dan kuharap, doa baik kalian sampai pada haribaan telinga Tuhan.._

_Terimakasih untuk sudi mengikuti alur kisahku yang begitu membingungkan.._

_Terimakasih.. sungguh terimakasih.._

_Pelangiku tersayang, bagaimana denganmu?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, yang berefek pada makin memantapkan eksistensi ketampanan diparasnya. Dengan santai ia bersandar di daun pintu dengan sepasang maniknya berbinar jenaka kepada satu titik didepan sana. Dimana terdapat dua buah objek bergerak yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya.

Pagi, Dapur, Memasak..

Ahh.. benar, Kyuhyun tengah menikmati dalam diam pemandangan dimana kedua orang yang begitu berarti untuknya tengah berjuang menyajikan kudapan yang lezat pagi ini.

Ia? Tentu saja perannya tak lebih dari sekedar tester. Apa lagi?

"Ehmm.. bukankah pagi ini sangat indah, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sebuah suara _bass_ lantas memenuhi liang telinganya. Dilihatnya sang ayah tengah tersenyum menggoda dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"yeahh.. tentu saja. tak ada yang lebih indah selain menyaksikan kedua bidadari tengah sibuk memasak." Balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. Senyumnya masih merekah. Sang ayah mendekat, kini mengikuti aksi Kyuhyun yang bersandar di depan pintu yang menghubungkan dengan dapur mereka.

Cho Yunho—Ayah Kyuhyun—mengangguk sekilas. Ikut memperhatikan kedua objek didepan sana yang nyatanya seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. Tak terganggu apapun. Terlalu asyik menjadi dirinya masing-masing.

"ah, kau benar. Hari libur seperti ini adalah waktunya menikmati pemandangan surga.." tutur Yunho halus. Tangannya bertopang pada dagunya untuk lebih fokus memapar.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "Aku tak tau apa jadinya bila waktu itu pelangiku benar-benar terenggut."

Yunho menoleh sejenak pada putranya, "Kau masih menyembunyikan banyak sekali rahasia, Cho Kyuhyun!" selidiknya.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "ada beberapa hal didunia ini yang lebih baik menjadi rahasia tanpa perlu diungkap pada kemudian hari."

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya, "Anak nakal! Kau tak tau betapa Daddy dan Mommy-mu itu panik ketika mendapatimu seperti orang tak waras begitu kami sampai dirumah."

"Yeahh.. salahkan calon menantu manismu, Dad. dia yang membuatku tak waras waktu itu. karena aku begitu takut kehilangannya."

Yunho mencibir. Lantas melengos, memilih kembali menikmati saat dimana sang istri—Jaejoong— dan seorang _namja_ manis—yang selalu di klaim oleh Putranya adalah calon menantu mereka, Yesung, tengah berkreasi dengan peralatan dapurnya.

"Cinta kadang begitu menyeramkan, kurasa. Bahkan putraku sempat dibuat gila karenanya.." retoris Yunho. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir kuda.

"Cintaku begitu ajaib, Dad. Kau hanya tak begitu memahaminya.. yang terpenting aku tak menjadi gila permanen, karena Tuhan telah berbaik hati mengembalikan pelangi manisku itu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "Ya..Ya..Ya.. Tuan Cho Junior, Kau menang. Tapi terimakasih, karena berkat Yesungmu itu, daddymu ini hampir benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk bermanja-manja kepada Mommy-mu, karena Mommy-mu itu sudah punya patner baru.. dan sangat memanjakanya. Astaga!"

Yunho mengerang dramatis sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terbahak. ayahnya yang tetap terlihat gagah dan tampan meskipun tak lagi muda itu kadang memang kekanakan. Itu akibat terlalu mencitai Mommy-nya yang begitu cantik. sekarang, bertemu Yesung merupakan berkah sekaligus musibah diwaktu yang sama.

Berkah dimana ia kemungkinan besar akan segera menimang cucu—dengan catatan Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin meminang Yesung— musibah dimana kini sebagian besar waktu Jaejoong dihabiskan bersama Yesung. karena Jaejoong merasa, dengan hadirnya Yesung ia mendapat 'boneka barbie' baru yang begitu _cute_ dan manis.

"Jangan lupakan jika nasibku juga tak beda jauh dengan daddy. Karena setiap hari, Yesungku disabotase oleh Mommy." Balas Kyuhyun manyun. Tapi tak sepenuhnya kesal. Hanya merasa, Mommy-nya itu terlalu berlebihan pada Yesung.

Kini giliran Yunho yang terbahak. Putranya itu sangat tak pantas untuk ber-_mode_ merajuk. Uh.. _He's Ultimate seme, right?_

"Skor satu sama, Cho!"

Akhirnya keduanya tergelak bersama. Diiringi dengan riangnya mentari mengarak sinarnya pada pagi yang begitu bersahabat. Dan faktanya, memang ada beberapa rahasia yang nyatanya tak perlu diungkap apalagi menjadi konsumsi orang banyak.

_Rahasia.. biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia.._

_Jangan memaksanya untuk terbuka yang menjadikannya tak lagi bisa disebut sebagai rahasia.._

.

.

.

Ceritanya begini..

Kira-kira, hampir satu bulan yang lalu..

Dimana Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung terkapar lemas tak sadarkan diri dimarmer dingin rumah mewahnya itu. panik, tentu saja. takut? Jangan ditanya. Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan kala itu. semuanya amat tiba-tiba hingga ia belum begitu siap untuk menentukan sikap.

Seminggu berlalu, dan Yesungnya masih ingin tertidur. Tak mau bangun. Kelopak matanya nyatanya menjadi begitu berat untuk dibukanya.

Rasanya, Tuhan tengah menimang skenario takdir keduanya..

Dan Cho Kyuhyun tau benar. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti situasinya. Hanya ada dua pilihan kala itu..

Yesungnya kembali—

—atau Yesungnya tetap tinggal..

Ya.. benar. Kyuhyun tampak begitu terguncang menyaksikan fakta bahwa Yesung tak juga mau bangun. Dan itu yang membuatnya tampak kacau. Hampir mendekati gila.

Setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanya mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. kadang menangis. kadang mengajak berdialog berdua. Jikalau malam, ia sebisa mungkin menyanyikan Lullaby untuk Yesung. diakhiri dengan dirinya yang terlelap dengan terus mendekap penuh keposesifan pada tubuh Yesung.

Pada hari ke-8 setelah kejadian itu, tak diduga tiba-tiba pintu mansionnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Daddy dan Mommy-nya yang telah begitu lama meninggalkannya dengan alasan perjalanan bisnis. Disamping keduanya, telah berdiri anggun bak _cover boy_ sebuah majalah—Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tuanya kala itu.

Ah.. sangat ingat. kedua 'alien' itu tadinya ingin kembali menjalankan EunHae's _revenge_-nya yang lagi-lagi gagal terlaksana akibat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari bus yang niatannya akan membawa ketiganya menuju kampus mereka kala itu.

Namun, begitu melihat keadaan super _'amazing'_ dari sahabatnya itu, akhirnya rencanya pembalasan dendam itu benar-benar harus terkubur. Mereka masih punya hati untuk tidak menambah beban untuk Kyuhyun.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keterkejutan yang ditunjukan oleh duo Lee itu. sang Cho senior dan Nyonya Cho-pun sangat shock. Bagaimana bisa, pulang-pulang langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan dimana anaknya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Lupakan! Kejadian itu sudah berlansung hampir satu bulan lamanya. Dan kini, semuanya terlihat jauh—sangat jauh—lebih baik. dan nyatanya semuanya memang membaik. Persis dengan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Yesungnya kembali

Yesung terbangun dihari yang kesepuluh. Berkat. Ini keajaiban. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun makin-makin-makin yakin jika Tuhan begitu mengistimewakannya sebagai makhluk. Terimakasih Tuhan!

Dan juga denga Yunho dan Jaejoong, kini keduanya tak perlu lagi setiap saat menemukan Kyuhyun yang selalu menggila dengan fantasinya. Selalu berceloteh ria dengan kediaman Yesung. dan hal-hal ajaib lainnya yang sama sekali bukan _style_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yunnie.. Kyunnie... saatnya makan~!"

Teriakan sang nyonya Cho menggema. Parasnya yang begitu cantik diusianya yang hampir memasuki kepala empat itu dengan doe eyesnya yang bulat, ah intinya Cho Jaejoong memang sangat pantas menjadi ibu dari sitampan Cho Kyuhyun. walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya. Tapi nyatanya Jaejoong amat mencintai Kyuhyun layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Yeahh! Kami datang, Mom!"

Teriak Kyuhyun lantang. Diekori oleh Yunho yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Tapi nyatanya ia juga tersenyum sumringah. Putranya benar-benar sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

"wah.. sepertinya sangat enak—ah!"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin mengambil sepotong daging terpaksa tertarik lagi begitu ditampik sedikit kasar oleh sang mommy.

"Kyunnie, cuci tangan dahulu sebelum makan!" titahnya garang. Kyuhyun mengendus, "Oh ayolah Mom, aku bahkan sudah akan mendapatkan gelar masterku tahun ini. itu begitu kekanakan~!" eluhnya. Ini mengenai kalimat 'cuci tangan sebelum makan,'

"Yesungie~ Calon suamimu tak patuh pada Mommy-nya!" Jaejoong berseru lantang yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada Yesung yang memang masih berada didalam dapur. Sedangkan ketiganya kini sudah bersiap diruang makan yang bersisihan dengan letak dapur.

"_Arraseo,_ mom! Aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi pilihanku menjadi istrinya!"

Yesung membalas dengan juga berseru. Kyuhyun mendelik pada kedua orang tuanya yang malah mentertawakannya kini.

"Huh! Dasar pengadu! Baiklah, aku cuci tanganku sekarang," dengan malas Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Yesungie sayang.. tarik ucapanmu itu. aku akan patuh pada semua perkataan Mommy.." lanjutnya seraya melengos menuju dapur meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang terpingkal.

Grep

Yesung berjenggit kaget begitu dirasanya adasepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Hanya satu orang yang patut di tuduh sebagai tersangka..

"Kyunnie.."

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan tepat ditengkuknya. Membuat friksi geli yang juga menenangkan untuk Yesung.

"Aku tengah mencuci peralatan bekas memasak tadi. Jangan mengangguku." Tegur Yesung pelan. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Malah mengeratkan rengkuhan dipinggang super ramping favoritnya itu.

Ya.. memang sejak Yesung 'kembali', Kyuhyun semakin berani berinteraksi tubuh dengan Yesung. Eits.. jangan terlalu jauh berasumsi. Ya contohnya saja dengan back huh seperti ini, ya bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan? Daripada hanya sekedar mencuri sebuah ciuman ketika Yesung terlelap? ah.. itu kuno!

"Kyuhh~" Yesung mendesah tertahan. Kyuhyun makin asik dengan kegiatannya. Kini, ia mulai menciumi bahu Yesung.

"rasa stroberry.. hmm.." Kyuhyun bergumam disela ciumannya. Yesung bergerak gelisah didepannya.

"B-berhenti, Kyunnie.. Kau belum m-makan.." Yesung mencengkeram erat tepi washtafel, guna menyalurkan rasa frustasinya.

Kyuhyun makin bergairah. Sepertinya ia mulai lupa dengan makanan kesukaannya yang telah terhidang dimeja, lebih dari itu, tampaknya ia sudah mendapatkan 'makanan' yang jauh lebih nikmat dari semuanya.

"Eunggh~" Yesung memejamkan erat Onyx-nya. Dirasanya lidah Kyuhyun terus mengecap. Membuat tanda kepemilikan didaerah lehernya.

"Kyuhh~ g-geumanhae.." Yesung mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Namun terlambat. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya memenjarakan tubuhnya pada kungkungan lengannya dengan begitu erat. Sehingga ia sulit menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku lapar, sayang.." suara Kyuhyun terdegar begitu berat. Yesung mulai terbuai bahkan tak sadar Kyuhyun telah berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya berhadapan.

Tak menunggu waktu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung memagut bibir cherry milik Yesung. menghisapnya rakus. Begitu manis rasa kedua belah bibir kenyal itu. ah.. begitu mencandu.

"Eungh.. Kyu-hh" Tangan Yesung melingkar mesra dileher Kyuhyun. membiarkan Kyuhyun menguasai bibirnya. ia sudah terhanyut.

Kyuhyun makin menekan tengkuk Yesung, inginnya bisa melahap habis bibir peach nan manis ini. terus dikulumnya bibir bagian atas dan bawah Yesung secara konsisten.

"EHMMM!"

"Akhh!"

Yesung terpekik. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Lantas kepalanya terdongak.

Tada~!

Disana.. didepan pintu itu, terlihat kedua calon mertuanya tengah berdiri tegak dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

"Apa makananmu sudah berpindah kesini, Cho Kyuhyun?!" tanya Jaejoong sarkastis. Yunho disampingnya hanya menatap silau pada putra tampannya itu.

Dan dengan tak tau situasinya, Cho Kyuhyun malah mengumpat lirih. Namun tak juga bersuara.

"Hnn.. pengganggu!" rutuknya pelan. Jaejoong memincingkan matanya,

"kau berkata sesuatu, putraku?" tanyanya dingin. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "apa Mom mendengar aku berkata sesuatu?" ia balik bertanya.

"apa perlu pernikahan kalian Daddy percepat? Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa aku akan menjadi kakek lebih cepat dari waktunya. Haizzz..!"

Kyuhyun nyengir sedangkan Yesung tertunduk lebih dalam. menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pastinya telah semerah tomat. Huh! Memalukan.

"benarkah? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu. ah.. kalian memang yang terbaik!" jawab Kyuhyun meriah. Mengabaikan _deathglare_ dari sang mommy.

Yunho hanya menjadi penonton. Percuma mau melerai. Dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya tersenyum kaku ketika Jaejoong gantian memberi _deathglare_ padanya. Ah, kalau begini ya serba salah jadinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Boo.."

Lirih Yunho kikuk seraya membuat 'V' _sign_ dengan kedua jari tangannya. Jaejoong mencibir.

"suamiku dan anakku sama sekali tak ada beda. _Pervert_ semua. Astaga!"

Jaejoong menepuk dramatis keningnya. Yang disambut oleh kekehan lucu dari anak dan suaminya itu. sedangngkan Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong memang begitu. Selalu lucu dalam berekspresi. Emm.. tak beda jauhlah dengan dirinya. Dan berkat Jaejoong pula yang selama satu bulan ini menempelinya, Yesung tak lagi sepolos dulu. setidaknya, ia juga sudah dapat memberikan umpan balik pada rasa cinta Kyuhyun padanya. Tak begitu pasif seperti dahulu.

Dan lagi-lagi, selain berterimakasih pada Tuhan, Kyuhyunpun sangat berterimakasih pada Mommy cantiknya itu.

Dan untuk daddy-nya, Ah.. itu masalahnya lain lagi. _Man's Talk_ katanya!

"Mungkin memang pernikahan kalian harus dipercepat, jikalau terus dibiarkan, aku tak yakin putraku itu akan terus berlaku alim pada barbieku.."

Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius dengan menatap Yunho yang juga tengah ber_smirk_ tipis padanya. Uh.. aku memiliki fisarat buruk tentang ini. _Man's talk_ lebih menyeramkan dari yang kau tau.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk berpikir keras untuk sesuatu. Hal penting memang. Tapi tak begitu penting juga jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain.

"Hae, Siapa yang akan kubawa kepesta pernikahan iblis posesif itu minggu depan?"

Donghae yang disebelahnya hanya membuang nafasnya kasar, "Akupun tengah bingung, Hyukkie. Ishh.. mengapa syarat yang diajukan harus begitu aneh."

Sedikit—hanya sedikit— terlihat aneh memang. Syarat yang diajukan oleh Kyuhyun pada keduanya jika ingin bisa menyaksikan acara pernikahannya, adalah dimana keduanya harus memiliki—minimal—membawa seseorang untuk diajaknya pergi bersama. Dan faktanya, keduanya dibuat uring-uringan akan hal itu.

Hmm.. alasannya sepele yang menjadikan keduanya akhirnya masih saja betah menyandang status singlenya.

Yaitu, mereka terlalu pemilih!

Sepele namun membuat mereka kerepotan juga pada akhirnya.. ckk!

"Haizz! Ini begitu sulit dipikirkan. Aku menyerah jika untuk hal yang satu ini." erang Eunhyuk frustasi. Donghae hanya memandangnya datar. Terlalu datar untuk ukuran seorang Lee Donghae.

"ini bukan akhir dunia, Monyet! Kau tau, kau sangat berlebihan!" retoris Donghae. Eunhyuk meringis kikuk. Ah.. benar, ia terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi..

"Memangnya kau sudah punya solusi untuk ini?"

Tatapan Donghae berubah, "Belum—," lalu melirik Eunhyuk sekilas.

"—tapi mungkin bisa saja aku sudah menemukan solusinya." Imbuhnya dengan tersenyum penuh misteri. Dan Eunhyuk berhasil bergidik dibuatnya.

"Kau tak sedang memikirkan hal yang ekstrim bukan, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut. Donghae makin melebarkan seringainya. Dieliminasinya jarak antaranya dengan Eunhyuk. Dan otomatis membuat Eunhyuk semakin terpojok.

"Hae.. Ya! Hae! _w-waeyo_?" lirihnya gugup begitu kini wajah Donghae begitu dekatnya dengan wajahnya. Astaga! Bahkan kini ia sudah dapat merasa jika wajahnya memanas.

"Eum.. bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi pasanganku?"

"_MWO?!"_

Ah.. mereka terlalu terlambat menerka skenario takdir yang Tuhan rajut untuk keduanya.

Tapi seperti kata orang bijak, _"tak ada kata terlambat jika itu untuk satu rasa yang bernama..._

—_**Cinta.."**_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak hentinya mengulum senyum. Jaejoong yang berada didekatnya ikut tersenyum walaupun tak disadari oleh putranya. Melihat putranya menjadi sering tersenyum begini, sudah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri olehnya.

Sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana putranya sempat terguncang jiwanya, membuatnya menetapkan janji dihati. Bahwa, ia takkan lagi bepergian begitu lama meninggalkan putranya itu. ia akan sesering dan sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktunya untuk Kyuhyun. karena demi apapun, ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai putranya. Masa bodo dengan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tak lahir dari rahimnya. Karena memang, jauh sebelum ia menemukan Kyuhyun, ia telah divonis tak dapat memiliki keturunan. Mandul? Entahlah. Dokter tak mengatakannya dengan gamblang.

Sedari itu, Yunho sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan. Karena sejak awal ia menganut Konsep tak melulu hanya menerima kesempurnaan. Jaejoong tak sempurna, namun tetap bagi Yunho Jaejoong adalah yang paling sempurna. Dan itu dibuktikan oleh lelaki tampan itu dengan tidak mencari penganti Jaejoong walaupun ia tau jika istrinya itu takkan bisa memberikan ia keturunan.

'_Kalau kau terlalu sempurna, maka aku yang akan merasa begitu buruk rupa. dan pada akhirnya apa gunanya aku_ _untukmu?' _

Kata Yunho waktu itu. dan sukses membuat Jaejoong menangis penuh haru. Yunho terlalu membuatnya merasa begitu sempurna.

Waktu berlalu, dan pada akhirnya Tuhan mengirim seorang titisan padanya. Yaitu Kyuhyun kecil. yang menangis tersedu ditengah malam dengan diiringi hujan yang begitu deras. Dan sejak saat itu, Jaejoong sudah menetapkan hati bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Anaknya. Dan selamanya akan menjadi keturunannya.

Jaejoong terhenyak dari nostalgianya dengan memory masa lalu ketika merasa Kyuhyun berseru disampingnya.

"_Perfect!"_

Satu kata terlontar. Dan Jaejoong lantas mengalihkan sepasang matanya pada Objek yang berhasil membuat putranya menganga parah.

Huh, pantas saja!

Disana.. didepan kaca besar itu, telah berdiri seseorang dengan begitu anggunnya memakai sebuah tuxedo berwarna gading. Dengan payet sewarna kristal mengelilingi kerah lehernya. Ditambah dengan aksen setangkai mawar merah buatan yang terselip di tepi saku sebelah kiri bagian atas dada.

Yesung! siapa lagi?

Matanya juga dengan sendirinya berbinar. Calon menantunya memang benar-benar..

"_Ommo! Neomu Kyeopta~!"_

Langsung berdiri, melarikan dirinya kepada sang calon menantu. Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih melongo.

Benar.. jika ada yang bisa menebak kegiatan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

_Fitting_ baju pernikahan! Yeah.. pernikahan keduanya benar-benar dipercepat. Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu bersyukur untuk hal ini.

Ketiganya tengah berada di butik langganan milik Jaejoong. Hanya bertiga. Disaat Yunho masih disibukkan oleh _meeting_ penting diperusahaannya. Menjadi CEO kadang begitu sulit dan membosankan, kurasa.

Dipeluknya penuh tubuh mungil Yesung. digoyang-goyangkan sedikit kekanan kekiri tubuhnya. Persis seperti anak kecil.

"Aigo.. Aigo.. jika kau semanis ini, Mommy juga ingin kau menjadi milik mommy saja, Sayang.."

Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya seraya mencubit kecil hidung bangir milik Yesung.

"Ehm.. harga kacang tengah melambung tinggi, Nona-nona.. dan sayangnya, kalian melupakan eksistensi seseorang disini!"

Kyuhyun berseru. Suaranya dibuat setegas mungkin. Namun begitu mengandung kecemburuan.

Jaejoong dan Yesung menoleh. Dan sukses menemukan wajah tampan Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh kerutan dengan bibir terkerucut. Uhh.. menyeramkan.

"Ishh.. apa iya bocah kekanakan seperti putraku ini sudah benar-benar siap untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga? Mommy jadi sangsi dan ragu.." tanggap Jaejoong yang membuat Kyuhyun melotot tak terima.

Ditariknya Yesung dari sisi Jaejoong. Dan menatap tajam Mommynya itu.

"Tentu aku siap menjadi kepala rumah tangga! Jangan pernah meragukanku, Mom!"

Yesung terkekeh disampingnya. Memandang Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"sudahlah, Mom. Jangan menggoda Kyunnie terus. Wajahnya sudah terlalu tak berbentuk saat ini." Yesung berucap melerai. Namun malah membuat Jaejoong tertawa menang.

"Sayang~!" Kyuhyun mendengus. Yesung tertawa ceria dan mengelus lembut lengan calon suaminya itu. menenangkan.

"lihatlah, Yesungie. Begitu kekanakan, bukan?"

"Mom!"

Jaejoong menurut, kini giliran tersenyum lembut. "_arraseo_, Mommy berhenti!"

Kyuhyun ikut diam. Lebih memilih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Yesung.

bibirnya mendekat kearah telinga Yesung dan berbisik disana, "lagi-lagi kau sukses membuatku terpesona, sayang~"

Blush

Merekahlah rona merah ranum dipipi tembam sipemilik wajah manis itu. ah.. lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya tersipu.

"Ehm.. apa harga kacang masih melambung, tuan-tuan? Mengapa kini giliran mommy yang diabaikan?"

Jaejoong berseru lantang yang sukses membuat kedua sejoli itu tersenyum berjuta watt dengan rona merah yang makin menjalari wajah Yesung.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Lalu mulai memposisikan dirinya ditengah Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan selanjutnya mengapit lengan keduanya.

"mommy begitu bahagia melihat kalian berdua. Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia kelak. Mommy doakan."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung merasa betul ketulusan dinada suara Jaejoong. Keduanya ikut tersenyum. Dan dengan sebuah kode mata tak terlihat oleh Jaejoong, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka pada sisi wajah Jaejoong.

Cup

Cup

Dua kecupan lembut mendarat pada masing-masing pipinya. Secara refleks ia mendongak secara bergantian pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. dan tersenyum makin lebar begitu melihat pancaran kebahagiaan pada wajah keduanya.

"kami berjanji akan selalu berbahagia, Mom." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"dan kami juga akan selalu membuat Mommy dan Daddy bahagia.." lanjut Yesung.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak lelahnya melebarkan senyum yang makin membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik.

"dan mommy pegang janji kalian.."

.

.

.

Tanggal **tigabelas april**. Ah, itu yang tertera dikalender untuk hari ini.

Tunggu!

**Tigabelas april**?

Ada apa memangnya? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang penting dan perlu diingat pada tanggal itu?

Dengan lantang seorang Cho Kyuhyun berseru, Tentu!

**Tigabelas april**, hari dimana kisahnya akan menemui babak pembuktian. Didepan semua orang, terkhusus didepan Tuhan tentunya.

Hari dimana Tuhan benar-benar menyempurnakan segalanya. Semuanya. benar-benar sangat sempurna.

Dan yang paling klimaks, hari dimana ia benar-benar berhak atas pelanginya. Dan menjadi pemilik sah dari sang pelangi, Yesung.

Keduanya disana. Berdiri penuh kesungguhan bersisihan dengan sang pendeta didepan keduanya. Dengan berpasang-pasang mata menatap penuh rasa bahagia untuknya. Diatas altar yang megah, dan disaksikan Oleh sang juru selamat, Penyatuan sepenggal kisah cinta itu dimulai.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berada dideretan paling depan bangku gereja. Disisinya sudah berdiri pula sepasang sahabat mempelai—Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan secara tak terduga tengah menautkan sepasang tangannya. Ah, aku jadi ragu mereka masih bisa disebut hanya sebatas sahabat. Apa kalian juga setuju denganku?

"Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Yesung, baik suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan?"

Suara sang pendeta mengintruksi. Tempat suci itu hening. Hening yang menenangkan.

Kyuhyun menatap sungguh pada Yesung. dan Yesung bersumpah dapat melihat begitu besar cinta dimata sang calon suami.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Dengan lantang Kyuhyun berucap. Kembali mengulas sebuah senyum tipis untuk Yesung.

Sang pendeta beralih pada Yesung, "dan apakah kau, Yesung. bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Cho Kyuhyun, baik suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan?

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengangguk samar dengan senyuman yang belum luntur dari bibirnya. seakan tengah memberi keyakinan dan juga kekuatan.

Yesung beralih pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sama. keduanya juga mengangguk samar dan masing-masing tersenyum lembut padanya. Sekilas, Ia juga melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama. semua mendukungnya. Semua menyakinkannya. Dan semua memberikan restu untuknya.

Yesung menetapkan hati. ya, semuanya benar. Ia sudah memilih. Dan Tuhanpun sudah memberikannya putusan. Ia takkan mundur lagi. Ia tak mungkin berpaling lagi. Ya.. ini jalannya dari Tuhan.

Dan akhirnya, ia menatap sang pendeta yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengambil nafas dalam, lalu berucap..

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Sang pendeta tersenyum. "kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup dimata Tuhan. Silahkan untuk mencium pasangan anda." Tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Merapat pada Yesung dan detik berikutnya, sepasang bibir itu menempel. Saling menyalurkan rasa. meleburkan rasa cinta yang begitu membuncah. Dan juga terselip sebuah doa untuk Tuhan agar selalu mencurahkan kebagahiaan untuk kisahnya.

"_terimakasih. Kuasamu begitu mengangumkan, Tuhan. aku sungguh berterimakasih."_

.

.

.

Tamu-tamu sudah mulai membubarkan diri. Yang tertinggal kini hanya keluarga inti dan juga sahabat terdekat. Malam menjelang, dan kebahagiaan itu nyatanya tak juga mau hilang dari raut wajah orang-orang itu.

Ada Yunho, Jaejoong, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan sepasang kekasih yang telah sah terikat itu tentunya.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang, kalian tak boleh menghadiri pernikahanku jika kalian tak membawa pasangan kalian masing-masing?" Kyuhyun memulai. Memandang penuh selidik pada kedua 'alien' yang kini sadar tak sadar tengah sedikit 'berbeda'.

Eunhyuk menunduk, sedangkan Donghae bersikap cuek. Tak berpengaruh apapun.

"Oi, Setan ajaib! siapa bilang aku tak membawa pasanganku? Kau terlalu sok tau." Cibir Donghae.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung lebih memicingkan matanya pada Donghae.

"maksudmu?" ucap Kyuhyun mengambang, matanya menyusuri gerak tubuh Donghae, lantas matanya langsung terbelalak begitu mendapati tangan Donghae dengan cekatan melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk.

"—Ah! Jangan bilang padaku kalau kalian..."

"—pacaran? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan itu, maka aku akan menjawab 'iya'. Ya.. kini kami sepasang kekasih."

Donghae menyela. Yang membuat Kyuhyun, Yesung, Yunho maupun Jaejoong membatu. Dan Eunhyuk semakin dalam menunduk.

"_Jeongmal_? Astaga! Sebenarnya siapa yang punya acara disini? Kenapa malah kalian yang membuat kejutan?"

Jaejoong tersadar pertama kali. Mulai menyampaikan rasa terkejutnya.

"kami hanya ingin jujur pada perasaan kami berdua. Dan bodohnya, kami baru sadar sekarang bahwa ternyata kami saling terikat. Dan mempunyai rasa lain yang dulu buram oleh sebuah benang bernama persahabatan."

Dengan dewasa Donghae menjawab. Pembawaannya begitu tenang, yang bahkan membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tak percaya. benar ini Lee Donghae yang itu? Lee Donghae pecinta nemo itu? cinta ternyata bisa membuat orang menjadi dewasa dengan sendirinya.

"Hah, _Ahjussi_ rasa itu sangat bagus. Kapan menyusul sahabat setan kalian?"

Goda Yunho yang membuat Eunhyuk mendongak namun dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah. _Blushing _eoh?

"sungguh, ini kado pernikahan paling mengejutkan untukku. Kalian begitu ajaib. Tapi jika dipikir, kenapa aku bisa memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu bodoh? Yang baru saling benar-benar jujur dengan perasaan setelah belasan tahun bersama."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Eunhyuk menyentak. Donghae mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar anak muda, pikir keduanya.

"Aishh.. tak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, monyet! Lihatlah, bahkan wajahmu sewarna melebihi udang goreng yang paling matang sekalipun. Kau bisa tersipu juga ternyata."

"Haiss.. hentikan, setan!"

Keempatnya tergelak melihat Eunhyuk yang kini memilik menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan Donghae. Kemana monyet yang biasanya hiperaktif itu?

"Kyunnie, kasihan Hyukkie. dia begitu malu. Kau jangan menggodanya terus."

Kadang ucapan yang kelewat polos itu membuat suasana tak lebih baik. malah makin meriah. Dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menggoda Eunhyuk sedangkan Yunho, Jaejoong, Donghae dan juga Yesung menjadi penikmat setianya.

Benar-benar hari yang sangat indah dan perlu untuk selalu diingat bukan?

.

.

.

Kini, saat ini, detik ini.. akhinya semuanya berakhir. Semua sudah pergi. Dan waktunya bagi seorang Cho 'Evil' Kyuhyun untuk beraksi.

Hei, ini malam pertamanya dengan Yesung bukan?

Yeahh.. surganya semakin mendekat. Dan sisi liarnya sudah mulai menguar. Semoga ia tak terlalu 'bermain' kasar sebagai pemula.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Ah tidak-tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicurigai. Hanya mengiapkan em.. tenaga ekstra mungkin? Atau, tengah mengkalkulasikan berapa kali ia akan bermain malam ini? aishh.. bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Itu dia. Pelangi cantiknya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ah, _For the Good shake_! Mengapa Yesung terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya saat ini? hah.. ia sudah lapar. Lapar sekali. Ingin segera menerkam.

"Yah! Kyunnie.. Waeyo?!" Yesung sangat terkejut begitu tubuhnya tiba-tiba langsung diterjang oleh Kyuhyun. ia langsung ditindih begitu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang bertumpu dengan lengannya diatasnya.

"K-kyunnie?"

"Iya sayang.." balas Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif. Yesung paham. Sudah kubilang, Yesung tak sepolos dulu. agaknya, ia harus sudah menyiapkan diri jika esok hari ia tak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Karena asal tau saja, ia sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak cerita dari sang mertua, Jaejoong yang telah memberinya warning tentang betapa liarnya Kyuhyun jika itu sudah menyangkut apa yang dia sukai. Dan ini konteksnya dengan dirinya, yang dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri sebagai seorang yang begitu digilai oleh Kyuhyun. ya, dan itu fakta.

"K-yu.."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, sayang.."

Yesung lantas diam, begitu dengan cepatnya bibirnya diklaim oleh bibir Kyuhyun. ia pasrah. Toh Kyuhyun sudah resmi suaminya. Dan akhirnya kini ia mempunyai marga, Cho Yesung. itu terdengar indah.

"Eunghh~"

Yesung mendesah halus. Cumbuan Kyuhyun memang begitu lihai. Baru saja mulai, ia sudah merasa nikmat.

Tangannya dilarikan pada leher sang suami. Meremas helaian surainya, untuk melampiaskan rasa yang timbul.

Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat. Ia menggigiti kecil bibir manis milik Yesung. benar-benar manis. Seperti heroin yang mencandu.

"Ahkk!"

Yesung mengeram tertahan. Kyuhyun menggigit cukup keras bibir bawahnya, bermaksud agar ia membuka bibirnya. ketika mulut Yesung sudah terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan cekatan melesakkan lidahnya kegua hangat mulut Yesung.

"Eunghh.. K-hyuhh"

Kyuhyun terus mengerjai bibir mungil itu. seakan ingin menelan kedua belah bibir Yesung. lidahnya terus bergerilnya didalam mulut Yesung. membelit lidah Yesung, mengajaknya untuk membalas. Dan akhirnya Yesung mencoba membalas sebisanya.

"Kyu-hh.."

Yesung merasa persediaan oksigen diparu-parunya begitu menipis. Dijambaknya sedikit rambut Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Yesung butuh pasokan udara.

Ciuman dalam itu terlepas. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Melihat secara detail wajah istrinya. Yesung dengan mata terpejam, dadanya naik turun, bibir basah dan tak hentinya melelehkan saliva, dengan sedikit membengkak.

_Damn It!_ Yesung benar-benar Sexy!

Perlahan, dikecupinya seluruh inci wajah Yesung. mulai dari kening, kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, sepasang pipi chubby yang begitu merona, hidung mancung menjulang, terakhir ia kembali melumat sepasang bibir merah membengkak itu. menciuminya dalam. menuntut dan tanpa henti.

"ahhnn.. Kyunniehh.."

Mendesah. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Yesung. Kyuhyun benar-benar memanjakannya. Mengalirkan nikmat yang berlebihan. Dan Yesung menyukainya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih. Menuruni rahangnya. Menjalar ketelingannya.

"Kau begitu menggoda, sayang.."

"Akhh!"

Yesung hampir berteriak ketika dengan keras Kyuhyun menggigit daun telinganya. Ia mencengkeram kuat kepala Kyuhyun.

Bibir Kyuhyun makin liar menjamah. Kini giliran leher Jenjang itu yang menjadi sasarannya.

Dihisapnya kuat-kuat leher putih mulus Yesung yang kini perlahan berubah menjadi merah keunguan dibeberapa tempat.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan terampil membuka bathrobe yang dikenakan Yesung.

Sret

Terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, bahwa hanya ia yang boleh mengaksikan keindahan tubuh mungil milik Yesung. tak ada yang lain yang boleh menyaksikan keindahan ragawi miliknya.

Dengan terus menghisapi leher Yesung, Kyuhyun menyingkap atribut penggangu itu. berhasil dan dibuangnya sembarang.

"kau begitu menggairahkan, sayang.."

"Eunghh..Kyunnie.."

Dan malam itu, keduanya benar-benar melebur menjadi satu. Berbagi desah, berbagi keringat. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung sepenuhnya miliknya. Bukan yang lain. Hanya miliknya.

Dan ketika dirinya berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh suci Yesung, Kyuhyun menetapakan janjinya dalam hati, bahwa selamanya ia akan melindungi Yesung dan akan selalu menjaga dan menjadi yang terbaik juga pertama untuk pelangi yang mati-matian diperjuangkannya itu.

"_kau milikku, sayang.. dan Tuhanpun tau.."_

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri didepan sebuah pintu sewarna gading itu. Jaejoong makin bersemangat untuk merapatkan telinganya pada daun pintu itu, dengan Yunho yang diam-diam berseringai dibalik tubuhya.

"aishh.. putramu begitu kasar, Yun. Dengar, barbieku sampai berteriak." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho. Dan itu makin menjadikan seringai diwajah tampan itu melebar.

"baguslah. Itu artinya, makin cepat kita mendapat cucu." Balas Yunho seadanya. Ia lelaki. Walaupun tak lagi muda, ia juga masih tetap _horny_ jika mendengar suara desahan-desahan begitu.

"boo.." panggilnya berat.

"hmm.." Jaejoong bergumam samar. Ia tak begitu peka dengan panggilan ganjil sang suami. Terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mengupingnya.

"YAH!"

Jaejoong berteriak kaget begitu didapatinya Yunho tengah mengangkat tubuhnya. Menggengdongnya brydal style dengan langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut.

"Kurasa kita juga perlu memberikan Kyuhyun seorang adik, Boo.."

"Yah! Turunkan aku, Yun! Kau kan tau, aku tak bisa hamil. Turunkan!"

"maka dari itu, Ayo kita buktikan!"

Jaejoong meronta yang ditanggapi santai oleh Yunho yang malah mulai membawanya menuju kamar mereka sendiri. Aishh.. sepertinya untuk malam ini, hanya ada suara desahan dan ranjang berderit yang memenuhi rumah megah itu. biarlah, toh mereka begitu menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menikmati semua itu. benar. Malam tadi, begitu memorable untuknya. Dan pastinya surga dunia berhasil diraihnya.

Melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada tubuh telanjang Yesung. keduanya sudah terbangun sedari pagi tadi. Namun masih bermalas untuk bangkit.

Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi leher penuh tanda merah milik Yesung. sedangkan Yesung hanya diam, dan memejamkan matanya. Nyatanya ia kembali terhanyut.

Ia berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun, bersandar didada bidang itu. dengan tubuh keduanya dibelit oleh satu selimut tebal. Yang otomatis membuat kedua tubuh polos itu makin menempel.

"Kyuhh.."

"hmm.." Kyuhyun bergumam. Masih sibuk dengan ciumannya pada leher jenjang itu.

"Kyu~"

"ada apa, sayang.." dikecupnya dari samping pipi tembam menggoda itu, sebelum makin merekatkan tangannya pada pinggang Yesung dari dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus keduanya.

"kau tak ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Yesung seraya menoleh pada wajah Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Cup

Kyuhyun lantas mengecup singkat bibir yang Kyuhyun saja heran mengapa masih tampak begitu semerah peach, padahal semalam sudah dihisapnya habis-habisan. Sepertinya sari merah itu tak pernah habis pada bibir mungil itu.

Yesung tersenyum, balas mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. lalu kembali menyamankan dirinya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

"cerita tentang bagaimana aku akhirnya bisa kembali waktu itu."

Kyuhyun diam. Memilih menciumi puncak kepala Yesung bertubi-tubi.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Tuhan?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "ya, aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Tuhan. sehingga Tuhan akhirnya membebaskanku."

"kristal kehidupanku sudah sepenuhnya utuh terbentuk disini, dan itu berkatmu, Kyunnie."

Dilarikannya tangan Kyuhyun oleh Yesung kearah dadanya sendiri. Menekannya pelan.

"apa maksudmu, sayang?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, "karena ketulusanmu dalam mencintaiku. Dan karena airmatamu saat kau menangis dan itu ditujukan untukku."

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Dan Yesung kembali menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"ya.. kau menangis dan itu untukku. Hanya untukku. Dan menjadikanku akhirnya merasa dibutuhkan dan dicintai. Dan itu yang membuat Tuhan mungkin berpikir ulang untuk merenggutku untuk pulang kembali padanya."

"aku pahlawan, kalau begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun main-main. Yesung kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, kau pahlawan. Dan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih-lebih dan begitu amat mencintaimu, sayang.." balas Kyuhyun kembali mendekap erat tubuh Yesung dari belakang.

"kau tak mau tau apa yang aku katakan pada Tuhan waktu itu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"memang apa yang kau katakan, hmm?"

"begini, _Tuhan, apa kau masih ingin mengombang-ambingkanku dalam dimensi kebingungan ini? Tidakkah kau tau, aku mulai merasa lelah..Apa keputusan final-Mu untukku, Ya Tuhan?_

_Haruskah kukembali menjadi sikekal yang kemarin? atau mungkin menjadi sifana yang lahir kembali? Berhentilah menyiksa dia yang kucinta.. dan segeralah tetapkan kodrat untukku lalu sampaikan padanya kelak._

_Dua pilihan, Aku tinggal.. Atau—Aku Kembali?"_

Kyuhyun mendengar baik-baik ucapan Yesung. diresapi dalam-dalam. dan ia tersenyum pada akhirnya. Yesungnya juga bisa begitu membuatnya merasa begitu istimewa.

"manis. Pantas kemudian Tuhan mau berbaik hati. kau begitu baik dalam 'merayu'-Nya."

Yesung tersenyum lucu, "tapi lebih dari itu, semua ini tetap berkatmu, Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, seraya menyamankan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Yesung dengan sedikit memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

"baiklah, yang kutau, kau tak boleh coba-coba meningkalkanku lagi seperti kemarin. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menjadi gila jika kau seperti itu lagi."

Yesung tersenyum manis. Mengusap jemari Kyuhyun yang masih melingkari perutnya.

"baiklah suamiku yang tampan.."

Hening sejenak, untuk kemudian teriakan memekakan memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah megah itu.

"YAH! BERUANG MESUM! KAU MEMBUATKU SULIT BERJALAN! TANGGUNG JAWAB! YAH!"

"BAIKLAH, BOO! AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB. TAPI BERIKAN AKU SATU RONDE LAGI!

"YAH! KAU MONSTER SAAT DIRANJANG, BERUANG BUAS!"

"HANYA PADAMU, BOO!"

Praktis setelah teriakan berhenti bersahut, Kyuhyun mulai mengembangkan seringainya. Dan untuk alasan apa, Yesung merasa alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi disekitarnya.

"Sayang~"

Kyuhyun bersuara rendah dibaliknya, dan benar, setelah itu, tubuhnya dibalik cepat oleh sang suami.

"mau apa Kyu?"

"mau memakanmu lagi.."

"YAH—!"

Menolakpun percuma. Dan akhirnya pagi inipun sepertinya rumah megah itu harus kembali dipenuhi oleh desahan serta ranjang berderit seperti semalam. belumkah puas?

Dengan lantang Cho Yunho dan Cho Kyuhyun berseru,

"BELUM, DAN TAKKAN PERNAH PUAS!"

Ckk.. dasar! Hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa setidaknya jangan terlalu brutal bermain. Ya.. perih dibagian bawah itu sangat menyiksa. Dan berjalan susah juga sebuah beban. Setidaknya itu diamini benar-benar oleh Cho Yesung dan Cho Jaejoong.

.

Cerita ini memang berakhir disini. Namun yakinlah, kisah mereka takkan hanya berakhir sampai disini. Terus berlanjut. Dan memang harus seperti itu. hanya saja, kurasa kita tak perlu mengetahui terlalu jauh. mereka yang merajut, mereka yang menjalani. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan. Begitukan pemikiran yang baik?

"KYUNNIE, AKU HAMIL!"

"YUNNIE, AKU JUGA HAMIL!"

**"MWO?!"**

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah kubilang, biarlah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia._

_Jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk terungkap yang menjadikannya tak lagi bisa disebut rahasia.._

.

.

.

**END/ FIN !**

.

.

hayo.. mau ngasih apa ke author kece ini*ngok!* karena udah nyelesein nih ff?

Aneh dan maksa yaa nih endingnya. Saya tau. Karena otak saya terlalu sulit bertoleransi buat bikin endingnya yang lebih ga maksa.

Udah ah, saya tau ini ngecewain. Maafin yaa ^^

Oi.. akhirnya selesai nih ff.

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih perhatiannya buat ff ini sedari awal. Dengan segala kegajean dan keajaibannya, bersyukur masih ada yang mau baca apalagi sampai review ni ff. Agaknya, masih ada orang-orang bertanggung jawab dengan saling menghargai karya orang.

Eisst.. nyatanya saya gatel juga buat nyatuin HaeHyuk.. dan YunJae.. Oh ayolah, mereka si senior yang super duper wow! mereka punya tempat khusus sendiri di pikiran saya -_-

dan buat orang2 yg ngaku nangis gara2 ff saya yang** 'intuition'** saya minta maaf lagi deh. percaya deh, waktu saya bikin tuh cerita, saya juga sedikit berkaca2, tau saking gajenya.. *ehh :p

Semoga masih mau ketemu lagi di ff saya yang lain ..

.

THANK's A LOT DEAR ! :*

At Least..

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.

**KYUSUNG JJANG!**

.

.


End file.
